


Imprint

by jellydrink



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolf Royalty, Beta!Louis, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Modern Royalty, New story, Omega!Niall, Shy!Liam, There's gonna be angst, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Harry, alpha!harry/beta!louis, alpha!zayn/omega!liam, basically someone tries to steal liam but zayn is possessive, hopefully this wont turn out bad, i think there might be smut, jealous!zayn, trying my hand at abo dynamics, zayn is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydrink/pseuds/jellydrink
Summary: *On hold/rewriting*In which Prince Zayn of the Malik Territory has been in love with Liam, an Omega servant, since the day they met and clashes with another Prince for his affections. Bonds are tested, secrets are uncovered and laws are broken as something evil and malevolent lurks in the heart of the Sullivan Territory.There's something about Prince Xylon (OC!) that Liam doesn't like. What is it?





	1. The Continent: Rometas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guide to the continent of Rometas. 
> 
> Just an explanation of how my world works.

 

 

##### Rometas

is the country of the _Wolves_ , where our story takes place. Five Territories belong in five different parts of the map. Have a look at the map above for where everything is. Our focus is the Malik Territory.

(Wolf or wolves are referred to anyone who has A/B/O dynamics because they have descended from werewolves. It is like another word for “people” or “beings”. Each person presents at age 15-16.)

##### Genders:

##### Alphas

are naturally stronger than any other gender and generally more aggressive. It is believed that they are automatically wired to mate with Omegas of their choice but there has been times where an Alpha will mate with another Alpha or a Beta. They will often growl or bare their teeth at enemies or potential threats. Not the best to argue with but they make great leaders and warriors.

Females have an external knot and internal testes that reveals itself during sex or mating rituals. They cannot get pregnant but can impregnate others. 

Males have a knot that reveals itself during the same circumstances. 

Ruts are twice a year and are known to increase chances of fertility and sperm count.

Some Alphas are referred as “feral” Alphas, which means their wolf side is more dominant than their human side. These feral Alphas are able to shift partly (not wholly) into their wolf but there has been one case 50 years ago where one wolf could fully shift into animal form.

#####  Betas

are the most neutral wolves that have ever existed. They are more non-biased with everything, calm-minded, and make great deputies and doctors. They can also fight well and protect their loved ones when needed. Any Beta can be impregnated and they can only impregnate Omegas, but have a lower fertility rate than Alphas. They also have an innate ability to care for children.

Males have ruts once a year and have a smaller knot than Alphas.

Females have heat twice a year and have an even smaller external knot and internal testes.

##### Omegas

are the weakest wolves but they are usually treasured among the other two genders. They are very reliant on others for care but it’s not rare to see one happy by his or herself. They are usually in the kitchen or cleaning up, which is in their nature, to prepare their Alphas to come home to a clean den. They are very submissive and each Omega has a maternal instinct within them to a certain extent. 

Their heats are once every month but if they are not sexually active, they are once every four months. Birth control completely stops the chances of pregnancy and males can only get pregnant during their heats. 

Omegas are very sensitive to an Alpha’s mood and can read auras easily. If they feel threatened by one or that they have angered one, they will expose their necks as a sign of submission.

##### Scenting and Imprinting

Scent glands can be found on their neck under each wolf’s jawline. 

Scenting is very important to an Alpha to mark their chosen mates or their objects as theirs and Omegas find it very soothing. Betas have smaller scent glands and can also be calmed by scenting. Omegas can scent their nests or objects but are not strong enough to scent their mates, but Alphas will sniff them when they return from places, as it determines their mood and to make sure they are safe from harm. 

Scenting can be washed away with showers or baths.

Imprinting is a more intimate and intense form of scenting and usually is done a couple weeks before mating or marking. Omegas will not know the difference.

##### Marking and Mating

Mating happens during one wolf’s heat or rut. They will have intercourse and it generally leads to marking, where it is a bite placed just under the scent gland. Alpha wolves can place their mark anywhere they please.

##### Distinctions

_These are not as important now until later in the book, as each Territory displays traits that they are known for._

##### Malik:

Strength and Wisdom

##### Styles:

Fearlessness and Ambition

##### Sullivan:

Deception and Cunning

##### Mora:

Power and Confidence

##### Gagne:

Loyalty and Persistence

##### Territories and Characters

_A list of where each character belongs. Just thought this might be helpful to some people. Will be updated as I write the story._

##### Malik Territory:

Prince Zayn, Kato, Liam, Niall, Rosewyn, King Yaser, Queen Trisha, Qirin, and Malik Princesses (Doniya, Wahliya, and Safaa)

##### Styles Territory:

Prince Harry, Louis, King Des, and Queen Anne

##### Mora Territory:

(none at the moment) (Liam’s birthplace)

##### Gagne:

(none at the moment) (Louis’s birthplace)

##### Sullivan Territory:

King Silvio, Prince Xylon

##### Other Information!!

_Information that I think would be helpful. I will also update this as I continue to write as to not spoil anything unless the book is finished._

Triads are three wolves that have romantic interest with each other (much like Kato, Niall, and Rosewyn) but it is usually frowned upon because it is believed that one Alpha cannot take care of two Omegas. Scientifically, it is just much harder work and it can happen but it is only legal in the Styles, Malik and Mora Territories. 

Perfect Triads are made up of one Alpha/Beta/Omega each and is only legal in the Mora Territory. 

“Alpha Voice” is a very old, traditional, and illegal practice used to command Omegas or armies. Too many wolves have abused this power, or fell victim to it once the trait died out, as some Alphas had it and others did not. One can be sentenced to death if they ever commit this crime.

Alphas who forcefully take Omegas as mates are persecuted and killed. It is highly illegal and and an automatic death penalty. It is not the way of the Goddess and if any wolf somehow lives, they are cursed for the rest of their lives and future generations.

Wolves mate for life with others who are compatible. When bonds are broken, it is not taken lightly and both parties will experience trauma; headaches, migraines, feeling sick, intense anxiety and/or depression. It can be treated with medicine but only for so long. This pain will only go away if the injured party mates with a wolf who truly loves them. Otherwise, they may face early death or disease. 

The Ministry has to approve feral Alphas to take a mate since they are aggressive and are known to kill their mates (Kato and Zayn are the only ferals known as non-violent... so far). Two tests are given, one written (it asks them certain scenarios with their Omega(s) and gives them various answers and they must answer truthfully) and one psychological (proves if they mean what they say in their written test). A feral Alpha can fail the written test but pass the psychological test, and be able to mate.

Atlon is the Vampire continent and they do not get along with wolves. They are known to be very bloodthirsty and often murder wolves out of chaotic evil. Mora Territory guards the Wall and keeps them out of Rometas. 

Terron is the magic continent and is the home to many witches, warlocks, fairies, and necromancers live. They are very friendly and roam like nomads from Terron, to Atlon, and sometimes to Rometas. They are also very spiritual people and often have Elven companions to keep them company.


	2. Ferly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferly: something unusual
> 
> Winter's Fall is a gathering where all wolves celebrate the Winter Solstice.

 

The Winter’s Fall celebration was always extravagant and lavish, almost a bit overdone depending on which Territory hosted the flashy gathering. The occasion had been tied back to eons ago, where the wolves of Rometas would give thanks to the Moon Goddess for food, shelter, and the mere existence of living. For the Royals in the Castle, pure excitement buzzed through the stronghold like a live wire.

For the rest of them, anxiety, tension, and fear was palpable in the kitchens and ballroom. The air hung heavy with distress and restlessness, seeping through the skin of every wolf in the Castle. The newer servants and maids were quite fidgety and the ones who had been at the Castle longer were very fussy with everything, from food to decorations to how each fork and spoon were placed on the tables in the Great Hall. It was chaotic.

The theme was green and silver with touches of purple and gold, as it always was on the Malik Territory. The silky, vibrant banners hung across the windows and entranced the bland room into life. A smattering of maroon rose petals were fluttered onto the tables full of warm food. There was a lot of rushing and fluttering from the Omega servants; everyone wanted a perfect gathering.

Liam had been here for two years and he was never ready for the stress and edginess the Queen brought to him just because he was her personal servant.

He scurried after Queen Trisha, making sure he had his pen and notepad ready to write anything she needed down because he learned the Queen never wanted just one thing.

“Could you check with the cooks to see if they made the cream puffs yet? Where is Niall? Oh yes, can you make sure the West Wing is blocked off? I don’t think Zayn would appreciate anyone wandering there,” the Queen rambled, looking up at down at the glass windows, observing the ribbons and banners. “And have someone straighten this window here, it looks a bit crooked.”

“Y-yes, your Majesty,” Liam stuttered out, quickly jotting down on his notepad. His tongue swiped at his dry lips as he observed some of his messy handwriting, trying to fix some of it before the Queen called his name again.

He met her glowering gaze and he ducked his head, smiling shyly.

“What did I say to call me?” She asked him, her tone playful as her gaze softened.

“T-Trisha,” Liam mumbled. “I’m sorry, it's just-”

“It is just nothing! Loosen up, Liam, you know you are my favorite,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh my, everyone is so jittery today but I know everyone is doing their best right now.” She continued walking around the ballroom, nodding her head at other servants that were running around frantically. “Watch your step, be careful now!” She called after one that almost stumbled with a huge cake in her hands. “It’s alright to go slow!”

That was what a lot of Omegas loved about their Queen; the Queen of the Malik Territory. She was always so gentle with the Omegas, unlike the other Territories. She encouraged them to do their best and always refrain from injuring themselves if they felt unwell. She only required anyone in the Castle to address her formally if there was other Royal company, which was always the case whenever they had visitors, but otherwise, she demanded to be called by her name.

“Anything else?” Liam asked her as they stopped at the buffet table full of sweet treats and desserts. She plucked a piece of fruit from the table, popping it past her colored-lips.

“No, just have those things done for now. Come back when you’re done!” The Queen smiled, patting his shoulder, and briskly walked towards the direction of the Great Hall, where the huge dinner would be held.

Liam hurried off, seeing Niall walking past as he dusted off his hands on his white apron, which was smeared in goddess-knows-what. The blonde-brunette boy gave him a lopsided grin before yelping as Liam grabbed his arm and tugging him along.

“Leeyum, where are we going?” Niall asked, voice soft as he fell in step beside him.

Liam tapped one of the decorators’ on the shoulder. “Excuse me, could you go see the Queen? She wanted to fix the ribbons on one window in the ballroom!”

The girl nodded enthusiastically. “Sure thing, Liam, I think I know which one she’s talking about.” She pranced off.

“Did you see any cream puffs being made in the kitchen?” Liam asked as he directed Niall towards the West Wing of the Castle, where the Prince resided in most of the time.

“Yes, they are filling them with cream right now, so they will be on the table soon,” Niall replied before he stopped just as they arrived at the front doors of the West Wing. He lifted his head slightly, eyes widening. “Kato! And Rosewyn!”

“Niall!” Liam exclaimed as Niall quickly pushed past the doors and dashing towards the direction of the scent of two females.

Liam chased after him, literally screeching to a halt as he found Niall burrowed into the familiar Alpha female’s arms, enjoying the delicate kisses placed on his forehead. He smiled fondly; his best friend was quite adorable.

“Baby,” the female guard chuckled, petting his hair. “Good to see you. How was the kitchen?” She tugged the hand of another female Omega, who was blushing as she hugged Niall as well, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Crazy!” Niall replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “I missed you both so much.”

“So have I. I should have had Rosewyn stay with you!” Kato sighed contentedly, rubbing her cheek against the two Omegas, scenting them. Niall seemed to purr happily. Rosewyn huddled closer to Niall.

“Your pheromones are stinking up my hall,” a silky, raspy voice that gave Liam the chills down his spine spoke up from the dimly lit hallway. Liam glanced at the source of the voice, biting down on his lip to keep from making any appreciative noise.

There the Prince stood in all his glory; he was wearing a suit that perfectly fitted him. It hugged his shoulders and slowly tapered down to a slim waist, showing off his excellent figure. His hair had been styled, held up by what smelled like hair gel. He only trimmed his beard down, but a shadow wore itself on his jawline, giving off an older look. Pink lips twisted up into a smirk and his feet were bare.

Wolves didn’t really enjoy shoes.

Yes, this man was the epitome of an Alpha.

Liam gulped as Prince Zayn met his gaze briefly, the smirk growing slightly bigger.

“Y-you look great,” Niall stuttered, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he admired Kato’s suit that she had chosen for the celebration.

“Look closer,” Kato suggested, gesturing to her chest and then to Rosewyn’s dress, who had been quiet the whole time. She blinked up at the Alpha female, a small smile appearing on her face.

“No… No, Kato!” Niall’s cheeks went an even deeper shade of red but he was grinning brightly. “You… your corsage! It matches both of us!” He adjusted his red tie as his face was one of awe at Rosewyn’s azure-blue, knee length dress.

“Yes, and I do not care what the other Territories think of triads,” Kato tilted her head, smirking like Zayn, who was distractedly on his device. “You two are mine and I will gladly let people know.”

Liam’s face was full of adoration and fondness for the triad. He almost wished Kato was his Alpha as well, seeing that she always tried to take good care of both of her Omegas however she was able to. Liam thought it would be tiring but the look in her eyes said the complete opposite.

Triads were hard to accept because since the beginning, wolves only choose one mate to spend the rest of their life with and Omegas were very dependent on their Alphas to be physically okay. Liam thought about himself and other Omegas as huge babies that needed to be cared for. He remembered the Alpha that used to care for him.

The Mora, Styles, and Malik Territories had legalized them recently, nearly a couple years ago. The story had gone that the Queen felt horrible that Kato could not show her love publically, as the King never allowed it since Kato was Zayn’s personal guard and traveled with him everywhere. To see that his personal guard was in a triad, it would have caused an uproar… or so the King thought.

Triads were only unpopular because it was believed that no Alpha could give them equal attention or take care of them as one person. There was no consideration that there could be balance between three lovers. Each Omega had different needs and wants. To fulfill both of them and keep them happy, it would be damn near impossible and absolutely tiring.

It was never hard for Kato; Kato was dedicated to the both of them and the Queen had persuaded her husband to authorize the publicity of triads. To see her lost daughter upsettingly see each one separately or both in secrecy had distraught her greatly.

“Can we go?” Zayn asked, glaring at the back of Kato’s head from his spot leaning against the wall. Liam was resting against the back against the opposite wall, watching them with peaking interest as the triad chatted animatedly about their day, each Omega preening under the attention of their grinning Alpha female. They were so happy.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kato shot daggers at Prince Zayn before taking her Omegas’ hands in her own and leading the way back to the ballroom. Liam straightened and followed, adjusting his lilac tie that the Queen had dressed him in.

He swallowed nervously as the Prince Zayn fell in step behind him, chuckling at the little device in his hands. The confidence and power that radiated from him was intoxicating and so, so lovely, even when engrossed on that dumb device. Liam wanted to swim in it.

Prince Zayn made sure the grand doors that led to his Wing of the Castle were locked and unable to get through. Liam glimpsed the golden key that he slipped into his pocket as he followed Kato down the hall. Liam followed. The noise of many, many twittering guests were echoing loudly towards them.

_“Your dress is so lovely!”_

_“You look so handsome!”_

_“I haven’t seen you in nearly a decade!”_

Compliments were thrown and flung around the room as Liam weaved his way back to his Queen, trying to use his weak nose to scent her among the many bodies the ballroom had been stuffed with. He found her laughing with the Royals of the Styles Territory. He waved at their son, Prince Harry, before bowing quickly and respectfully. He made a disappreciative noise as Harry lightly mussed up his hair.

“We are friends, Li, there’s no need for that,” Harry murmured to him as Queen Trisha nodded at him, understanding that her son finally came out of his chambers.

“Well, there’s people around,” Liam replied, shaking his head before wincing at a loud squeal that erupted from his right.

A small group people stopped in their tracks as a beautifully dressed beta female practically threw herself at the unmated Prince of the Malik Territory. Her brown wave of hair slipped around her back and shoulders as she hugged the Prince. She looked like she was suffocating him.

He caught her haphazardly, a scowl appearing on his face before he schooled it. He took a step back as she excitedly bounced on her feet.

Liam felt his heart tug.

“You look lovely, Gracelyn,” Zayn said through his tightened jaw. He forced a small smile, eyelashes fluttering in what seemed like annoyance.

“As do you, my Majesty,” Gracelyn teased as he kissed the top of her hand. “Come, let’s go meet my friends.”

To Liam’s relief, Harry stepped towards the two, halting their interaction. “Actually, Gracelyn, me and Zayn have some things to attend to, if you don’t mind.” Harry’s lips turned into a sickening sweet smile, as if to warn her that it would be embarrassing for her to deny his request.

“O-Of course, Prince Harry,” Gracelyn smiled, almost out of displeasure. “I will see you soon, then, my dear Prince.” Her hand grazed down Zayn’s arm before she disappeared back into the crowd.

“She smells of another man,” Liam caught Harry say as Niall tugged on his arm. Smiling down at the smaller boy, Liam went along with him, nodding at Kato as they sat down at a small table off to the side. Rosewyn was clinging close to Kato. Liam knew that big gatherings like the Winter’s Fall was definitely not her thing.

The gathering of Winter’s Fall was mainly to honor the Moon Goddess for the productive season of spring, summer, and part of fall. Crops would return to the soil and fishing would be scarce but there were deer. It was not everyone’s favorite gathering, since it reminded most of the cold, windy days of falling snowflakes but Liam always thought celebrations were always a bit fun.

There was some breathing room before the big feast the host would provide, letting everyone talk to each other and arrive to the hosting Castle. Then after they ate, they would dance, talk, laugh, and mingle until midnight, leaving back towards their respectful Territories. There had been a few stories where mates met each other at these kinds of gatherings. Liam loved hearing about them.

About ten minutes later, Liam had excused himself from Kato’s table of friends and her mates, mumbling about needing to go to the bathroom. Liam wandered the halls, seeing as a few other wolves not from his Territory were admiring the paintings and artwork strung up around the main hall.

Liam was walking out when he bumped into another wolf, an Alpha he recognized at the Sullivan Territory’s Prince with those bright amber eyes. He quickly bowed, muttering an “excuse me” and making a move to get out of his way when the Prince grabbed his sleeve, yanking him back. Liam stumbled, bumping back into the wall. His eyes widened.

“You,” the Prince breathed. “What… is your name?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Um… Liam, your Majesty,” he replied, not looking him in the eyes.

The Prince was silent for quite a few heartbeats and Liam could feel his piercing amber eyes roving over his body before flicking back up to his face again. Liam recoiled a touch when he spoke again.

“You look lovely tonight,” the Prince said, smiling. “You smell very beautiful. I don’t believe we’ve met before. I am Xylon.” He took a step back, maybe realizing Liam felt a bit claustrophobic.

“Prince Xylon, it is nice to meet you,” Liam said softly, smiling and nodding his head respectfully.

The Prince Xylon grinned, almost cockily. He was certainly handsome, his black hair styled up but differently than Prince Zayn. The Royal-blooded wolf rested a hand against the wall, leaning closer to Liam as he was trapped to the red walls of the Castle. “So… what do you do here?” He asked casually.

Liam shrunk back slightly, nibbling on his lip. He really didn’t like the strangely fake vibe coming from this amber-eyed Alpha. “I am a personal servant of the King and Queen Malik,” he replied, almost dismissive.

The Alpha sensed the tone, his eyes darkening to the color of caramel. Liam froze.

“Are you-”

“Xylon.”

Liam jumped away from Prince Xylon as much as he could. Prince Xylon pulled away from Liam, glaring at the direction of the voice before rolling his eyes.

“Oh, Prince Zayn. What a lovely surprise,” he said snidely.

Liam swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he kept them tightly to his sides. He looked up to see Prince Zayn standing a good few feet away from them. He had never been more happy to see the dark Prince.

Prince Zayn’s eyes were almost glowing a deep brown as the two Princes seemed to battle for dominance in the hall with their eyes, the overwhelming pheromones confusing Liam as to who was stronger. Prince Zayn had a stronger, clearer smell, though. Prince Xylon’s seemed to be muffled or sour but reeked of something hidden, almost mystical.

“Step away from Liam,” Prince Zayn directed at the other royalty, his eyes hard and unyielding. “I will not ask again.”

Prince Xylon blinked before a gigantic smile spread across his facial features. “Oh? Protecting one of your whores?”

Zayn instantly growled at the insult. “Don’t speak about Liam like that,” he snapped.

“Oh… look,” Prince Xylon guffawed, pointing at Prince Zayn’s hands which had begun a transformation of looking sharper and more animalistic. “Cursed boy has something wrong with him!”

Liam’s heart was warm at Prince Zayn’s gesture to protect him but he worried about his feral side.

Prince Zayn had been born different from the others in his family. His mind and heart were more in-touch with his animal side, marking him as a “feral wolf”. Feral wolves were not rare but they were not common, either. They were more sensitive to their emotions and were stronger wolves, overall, causing them to partly shift into their wolf.

It only happened with Alphas.

Liam didn’t know he had been inching towards the Prince until he was right in front of him. Liam could hear him breathe heavily through his nose and his neck was wound up, tense with the encounter with Prince Xylon.

“Relax,” Liam said shakily, reaching out to tentatively touch the disturbed Alpha’s shoulder. He flinched as Prince Zayn’s other arm snatched at his wrist, emitting a growl from deep within in his chest. Liam’s mouth fell open in shock at the sound but the Prince stopped himself. After a few heartbeats, he gently removed Liam’s hand.

He brought himself back to normal.

“Hm,” Prince Nylon hummed, pondering at their interaction. “How upsetting. I did find Liam first, you know. Don’t you have dear little Gracelyn to-”

“Zayn!” Another familiar voice bounced down the hall towards them.

Liam was relieved, retracting from Zayn’s light hold on him as Niall engulfed him in a hug, nuzzling near the taller boy’s neck. Liam chuckled, kissing the top of Niall’s soft head.

“Prince Xylon,” Alpha Kato smiled tightly, nodding her head towards the other royal in the hallway. “Excuse us.”

“No, it is fine,” Prince Xylon lifted a posh hand, waving it slightly. “I was only chatting with Liam here and your Prince got defensive.”

Kato nodded. “I see. Excuse his behavior,” she said stiffly before taking Prince Zayn’s arm. “Let’s go. Dinner is about to start.”

Prince Zayn scowled at her before giving Prince Xylon a brief icy stare, shaking off Kato’s grip. Liam squeaked as the Malik Territory Prince took ahold of his upper arm. Liam’s face blossomed a deep red as he stumbled after the powerful Alpha, almost basking in the protectiveness that was radiating around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Liam saw Kato smirk at the two of them.

 

_What was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!! <3
> 
> LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!


	3. Lenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenity: the act of gentleness towards others
> 
> Liam's favorite place is the cliffside ocean and sometimes he wakes up feeling wrong but nothing like a little bit of medication can help with that. The triad teases Liam about Zayn and the Queen is planning her son's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi chapter 2 is up! 
> 
> I honestly need to work on my other story but im at a deadend with that one. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

Soft giggles erupted to the right of Liam as a soft wool blanket draped itself over his shoulders. He pulled the warm cloth closer to him, looking up to see a smiling Rosewyn before she gracefully strode back to Kato’s side, who was huddling under a few more blankets with Niall. She joined them.

Liam could see Prince Zayn smoking a cigarette off to his left side with Lady Gracelyn. He wasn’t interested in her babbling, it would seem. They stuck back towards the trees they had come from, away from the other four.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight,” Kato breathed, a fog of breath carrying her words into the air around them. “Cold, but it’s breathtaking.”

They were at Liam’s favorite place; it just a couple miles out from the Castle, where land met the sea, waves crashing soothingly against the rocky cliffside the group of wolves were perched upon. The sky was clear, filled with twinkling stars, and the moon was halfway through the sky. It was midnight, maybe a little bit past. Liam knew he should go to bed but Niall begged him to come along, offering a relaxing time after all the noise and dancing. Liam agreed.

Harry and his mate, Louis, returned to their chambers. Liam hoped to get to know Louis more — he had never really had beta friends before.

Liam did prefer coming to this place alone but he had realized he hasn’t spent a moment with friends in a while. Winter’s Fall and the Queen had kept him busy the last couple months.

It was truly a wonderful sight; Liam’s gaze was completely captivated by the hypnotizing waves of the turquoise ocean and the bluish-white moon shining brightly above the water. He got over his fear of heights a long time ago, back when he first discovered this mesmerizing place. Liam always came here when he needed a moment to breathe. Hours would pass but when he was here, it only felt like mere minutes.

Liam felt a pang of glumness, realizing that the anxiety of parties was not yet over. They had to celebrate the Prince’s twenty-second birthday in a few weeks. Even though it was not quite that big of a party, it still felt pressuring and straining.

“You’re quiet,” Niall spoke to him after a good bit of silence.

“Enjoying the view,” Liam replied with a small smile. He played with a piece of string hanging from his woolen blanket.

“Is something wrong?” Niall asked, moving closer to him.

“If Prince Xylon is bothering you, don’t worry about it,” Prince Zayn spoke up from behind him, flicking the bud of his cigarette over the cliff. “He won’t bother you as long as I’m around.” The Alpha looked down at Liam, eyes dark with something Liam couldn’t place. Or rather, he didn’t want to interpret incorrectly.

“Prince Xylon is very nice, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Zaynie,” Gracelyn rolled her eyes. “I’m cold.” She shivered dramatically, looking at Zayn expectantly.

Prince Zayn ignored her comment, his eyes flicking back up to the sea and the moon. He sighed after a moment, before looking at Gracelyn. “Go home if you’re cold. I’m sure you would prefer being in bed anyway. You know the way we came.”

Gracelyn gave Prince Zayn a look that had Niall quietly chuckling before she spun on her heel and headed back to where they came from, muttering about something.

“Entitled,” Prince Zayn growled mostly to himself. He took a seat next to Liam, who’s limbs suddenly turned stiff. He reached over and toyed with the end of Liam’s blanket. “D’you mind sharing?” He asked softly.

Liam nodded quickly, opening the cape of his blanket and letting the Prince huddle closer to him. Immediately, Prince Zayn’s scent surrounded him and he felt a slight buzzing in his head. Unlike most Alphas Liam had been around, Prince Zayn’s scent was much softer but more enticing; it smelled of a sweeter pine, a slight hint of juniper, and feasibly bergamot. He had to stop himself from leaning towards the Prince.

Their shoulders bumped as they gazed up at the stars together, Liam’s cheeks a bright red. He looked to Kato, Rosewyn, and Niall. They were laughing and cuddling in what seemed like their own little bubble.

“Glad she’s gone,” the Prince said, the sharp, stinging smell of cigarette breath piercing Liam’s nostrils. “Can’t stand her, really.”

Liam made a face, rubbing his nose before glancing at the rough, black-haired boy. “She’s a bit loud,” he remarked, returning his gaze up at the indigo sky.

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Prince Zayn smirked, their shoulders butted together again. “I would have much rather danced with you than her, you know.”

Liam’s eyes widened, meeting the Alpha’s complacent gaze. His whole body felt like it was on fire, flames reaching the tops of his cheeks. “I-I don’t know how to d-dance…” he mumbled, looking away.

“I can always teach you,” the Alpha murmured in reply. “Isn’t that what Alphas do?”

Liam nodded, shy. “I suppose,” he whispered.

He felt Prince Zayn smile at him.

The five of them sat in silence for another hour, watching the moon curve up and over them before heading back to the Castle, yawning and blankets in their arms. The triad retired to Kato’s chambers that were right outside the West Wing. Zayn walked Liam to the North Wing closer to the Prince’s royal parents before bidding him a goodnight.

Liam fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

➤

His head felt like a ton of bricks were suddenly crushing it to his mattress, paranoia and discomfort gripping his heart. Liam grumbled in annoyance, shifting around in his warm bed, peeling back the blankets from his body and stumbled down the rather tall bed. Liam cursed as he almost tripped down the slight step from the corner where his bed was placed in his room.

Liam blearily ambled his way to the kitchens, holding the side of his aching head with one hand and snagging a water bottle from under a preparation table with the other. His chest felt like it was compressing onto him as he quickly searched the shelf for the bottle of medicine with his name on it from Doctor Lloyd. He finally found it stashed under a few other patients’ bottles and took out two pills. Liam swallowed them down, his eyes closing as the advanced medicine worked it's magic.

The tightening pain in his chest almost went away instantly as his hectic emotions returned to normal. He could breathe again. He sighed heavily, putting the bottle back onto the shelf, closing the swinging door and dragged his bottle with him back up to his room.

The medicine had woken Liam up by the time he returned silently to his room, placing his water bottle alongside the other one already on his nightstand. Liam didn’t know if he could go back to sleep. He reached under his bed, feeling around for his book full of random sketches and the high-quality lead pencils the Queen had gifted him on his birthday the previous year.

It was 6 AM and Liam realized he didn’t need to start his chores for another three hours. He could hear birds chirping outside his window as he looked through a pile of pictures the Queen had collected over her travels. He finally decided to sketch one of the busy roads of Xanthe, the city that lived in the vicinity of the Castle just a few miles opposite of the coast.

Liam rested his back against the pillows, the lead pencil scraping the white paper in his sketchbook as he concentrated to copy the picture detail for detail. He quickly lost track of time again, pencil and paper forgotten almost an hour later as he slouched over and nodded off, his head resting on the other side of the bed he wasn’t using.

_He didn’t know if it was a good thing that medicine that could heal an emotionally-distraught heart… or at least postpone the pain._

 

The door slammed open two hours later, instantly waking the Omega from his slumber. Liam groaned softly, scrunching his eyes shut at the bright light from his window.

“What are you doing still sleeping? Get up, Omega!” A feminine voice shouted.

Liam yelped as the blankets were yanked off his cold figure, revealing his half-bare torso. He rubbed his eyes, sending a glare in the direction of where the blankets had gone. A brunette beta female stood at the foot of his bed, returning the glare.

“Gracelyn,” an Alpha’s voice thundered from Liam’s door.

His eyes widened as the Prince walked in, fire burning in those honey-brown eyes that haunted Liam in his dreams once in awhile.

“Get out of Liam’s room. You are in no position to tell any Omega what to do,” Prince Zayn told her firmly. He gestured her to leave, looking at Liam, who shrunk back in his bed. He was really cold.

“I am your future mate, I should have a say in what your Omegas do! This one is so lazy, he was supposed to clean your room-” Gracelyn started but stopped as a threatening growl reverberated from Prince Zayn’s chest. She gulped before abruptly leaving the room, her frame trembling slightly.

“I am sorry about her,” Prince Zayn said after a few moments of silence. He bent down, grabbing the blankets in his hands before carefully placing them on his bed, situating them. He took the softer blanket and wrapped it around Liam’s body, sighing deeply. He briefly closed his eyes before meeting Liam’s tentative gaze.

“I-I’m sorry I slept in,” Liam mumbled out. “I’ll get to cleaning your-”

“No,” Prince Zayn cut him off, shaking his head. “If you are tired then you will sleep.”

Liam’s lips twitched at the familiar words of the Queen. “I-I’m awake now so it doesn’t matter.”

“Then take your time. Your chores today aren’t in any kind of rush,” Prince Zayn nodded his head. “I’ll see you later.”

Liam watched with admiring owl eyes the Alpha strode away, smoothly closing the door behind him. The lithe anatomy of the Prince and how he walked so fluidly always impressed Liam, who often was clumsy and stumbled around. It was like the Prince memorized every step and groove of the Castle.

He carefully put away his sketchbook and pencils, hiding them underneath his bed again and deciding that if he got done quickly today, he would have time to finish his drawings. The Omega dragged on a pair of fleece joggers over his shorts and a random white t-shirt with the picture of a sunset displayed on it. Liam settled on taking laundry from the King and Queen’s room first and working his way around.

Once done with the higher-ups, Liam moved onto Kato’s door just outside the West Wing where Prince Zayn also lived. He heard a few giggles and determined it was safe to enter, but knocked first. He found Niall on the bed, kicking his legs wildly as Rosewyn perched on top of him, fingers digging into the blonde Omega’s side.

“Stop, Wynnie!” Niall chortled out, his head upside down as blue eyes caught Liam’s amused stare. “Hi, Leeyum!”

“Liam!” Rosewyn chirped. “Hi! Kato’s in the bathroom!”

Liam nodded, opting to sit down on a nearby chair, brushing off a pair of pants. He had to wait for Kato to get out of the bathroom to obtain the guard’s laundry. Rosewyn cuddled up to Niall on the bed, their hair wildly messy as they shared soft kisses.

“Prince Zayn seemed pretty upset a few minutes ago when he came in here, I wonder what that was all about,” Niall said, sparking a conversation to help Liam not feel awkward. Rosewyn giggled as he laid his head on top of her chest, arms locking around her waist as he got comfortable.

Liam looked at him gratefully, smiling at the two fellow Omegas. “He actually, um… Lady Gracelyn-”

Rosewyn snorted. “Gracelyn is no such lady. She is rude and acts entitled just because she’s Zayn’s betrothed if he doesn’t find a mate,” she waved a hand, shaking her head.

“Yeah, what she said,” Niall agreed, patting Rosewyn’s waist. “Go on!”

Liam chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. “She barged into my room and called me lazy but the Prince actually stopped her and told her to get out, pretty much,” he explained.

It was Niall’s turn to snort. “And you say he doesn’t like you! Ha, that’s hilarious!”

Liam’s cheeks crimsoned. “Because he doesn’t!” He protested.

“Oh please, Liam’s his personal maid, of course he likes him!” Rosewyn slapped Niall’s shoulder.

“No, no, Prince Zayn really likes Liam. Like a lot! There’s been so many times-”

“Who likes who now?” Kato came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over her short, wet hair.

“The Prince likes Liam over here, wouldn’t you say?” Niall spoke loudly, pointing to Liam sitting with red cheeks near the bed.

Kato smirked, shaking out her hair and running a hand through it. “Prince Zayn is pretty fond of Liam. He cleans his room and does his laundry every week, of course Zayn likes Liam. He wouldn’t let him into his chambers otherwise. Not even that stupid beta girl is allowed in!”

Niall slapped his forehead. “No! I meant like, the Prince like-likes Liam!” He told her, flailing his arms as he sat up from holding Rosewyn.

“Oh,” Kato shrugged. “I won’t approve or deny that. Zayn and Liam would make a cute couple but that’s the Prince’s choice.” She looked at Liam, winking.

“They kind of would, yeah, I can imagine that,” Rosewyn piped up thoughtfully, reaching for one of Niall’s hands.

“What brought this up?” Kato questioned, returning to the bed.

Liam obediently got up, shaking his head as the triad continued the conversation, explaining what had happened to Liam earlier. Kato hummed and murmured to them, making them squeal and giggle. The brown-haired Omega returned to the room with a basket full of Kato’s dirty clothes, nodding his head at them before walking out. He headed towards the laundry room just on the other side of the hallway when he heard low, harsh whispers.

“Stay away from Liam,” the deeper voice commanded the other high-pitched one, who seemed to be whining about something.

“But Zaynie-”

Liam shook his head, willing himself to not eavesdrop even further but he couldn’t help the warmth that encased his heart. The Prince was really protecting him from the psycho? Mind-blowing.

The Omega was loading up the washer when he heard someone place something behind him. He turned around, seeing the Prince with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, biting on his bottom lip. The black haired boy toed the basket of laundry, honey-gold meeting Liam’s gaze. Liam almost dropped the container of detergent.

“Thought I’d help you out since I know you woke up late,” the Prince spoke with a sheepish tone in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair, composing himself. “Ignore whatever Gracelyn says about you. She’s… kind of crazy.”

Liam smiled wide, cursing at himself in his head — he probably looked creepy. He cleared his throat. “No, um, i-it’s alright. She is a bit hard to get along with.”

“She has no right to yell at you,” the Prince shook his head, his pink tongue snaking to wet his lips. “Do you know what’s for breakfast, by any chance?”

Liam adjusted the clothes in the circular tube of the washer, trying to distract himself. “Y-yeah, it’s just some honeyed buns, pancakes, and waffles. I think the chef made some fried chicken. There’s some fad with chicken and waffles, I’m not sure. You could probably ask Niall, he would know. He knows all the food fads around Rometas,” Liam laughed a little before glancing at the Prince, realizing he was rambling.

The Prince had a blinding smile on his face. “Sounds great, actually. Salty and sweet playing together? Huh,” the royal Alpha hummed.

“What a coincidence, chicken is your favorite,” Liam teased him, surprising himself with the smooth sentence.

Prince Zayn laughed, eyes slightly crinkling. God, he was beautiful. “Yeah… thanks, Liam.” He offered the Omega a small wave before heading out of the room.

Liam pressed a hand to his chest, as if it could stop his pounding heart, mumbling a curse. He shook his head and went back to starting the washer, gathering Kato’s basket and wiping it down and placing it in front of the dryer. Liam set a timer on his phone before following Zayn’s path down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He was starving.

➤

“I’d say we do an exploding cake this year!”

“No, we already did that two years ago… and Zayn almost killed us!”

“Don’t you have a video, Doniya?”

“Yeah, somewhere on my phone…”

“Show Safoo, she’s gotta see it!”

Liam yawned, looking over his paper full of ideas and concepts of the Prince’s twenty-second birthday party. He tapped his pencil on his paper a few times before dragging a binder full of pictures and colors of cakes and banners closer to him, flipping through a few pages.

He felt the Queen sit down next to him, placing two warm cups of earl grey tea where there were no papers. “Find any cake we haven’t used yet that’s also interesting?” She teased, peeking at the lead-filled paper.

“A little bit. I thought the one with the edible family picture was nice,” Liam replied, shrugging.

“That’s boring!” Doniya chirped, squawking as her mother slapped her arm. “Ow!”

The Queen huffed. “I think that’s a sweet idea,” she told Liam, glaring at her eldest daughter.

“What was his favorite animal again?” Liam asked her, flipping through the dessert book. “A tiger?”

“He likes all big cats. Lions, tigers, panthers,” Waliyha spoke up from painting her nails at the same table, blowing on her fingertips. “Do a wolf!” She joked.

Liam shook his head, smiling at the middle sister’s suggestion. “He also doesn’t like anything too sweet, right?”

The Queen nodded, swallowing a sip of her tea. “Yes, I’m not looking for a grand cake with lots of layers and frosting. Just something memorable. My son is getting old,” she replied considerately.

“I’m twenty-five and you still give me this huge rainbow cake!” Princess Doniya flailed her arms at her mother, who smirked without meeting her gaze.

“That’s because I remember when you were fourteen, you told me that you wanted this cake for every birthday-”

“NO! I was fourteen, Mama, of course I don’t want that stupid cake every birthday! I want mine to be special every year, too! Give me that!” Doniya snatched the book from Liam, who frowned before standing and leaning over the table as she angrily flipped through the pages.

The Queen was laughing softly before patting Liam’s back, making him sit down and turn to her. “Were you alright this morning?” She asked him as Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa looked at the catalogue of cakes, pointing to the ones they liked.

Liam shrugged. “It happened and I took my medicine again like usual,” he answered her, picking at the corner of the paper he was writing on.

“That’s the third time this month,” the Queen frowned. “Maybe we should talk to Lloyd?”

The Omega shook his head. “I am okay, Trisha, you worry too much!”

She eyed him for a good minute before nodding her head. “Tell me if it happens again before Zayn’s birthday. We might have to put you on a stronger dose if it keeps happening often.”

Liam sighed before reluctantly agreeing with her. “I guess so,” he mumbled as the Queen reached for the cake book; the girls suddenly distracted by the large collection of nail polish that Waliyha had next to her.

“Please do, Liam,” the Queen rubbed his back once more. “I just want you to be okay.”

Liam breathed a breath shakily. “I will be,” he promised, offering her a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know what you think of this chapter!! Until next time!! 💞


	4. Synergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synergy: the act of working together
> 
> Liam likes gardening and helps Zayn with the farm. Someone also sends him roses and Gracelyn acts up.

The greenhouse that the King had built for the Queen seventeen years ago was enormous and spacious on the inside. It stood resilient against the seasons in the backyard of the Castle, the glass roof pristine and perfectly see-through, but the old wood was showing signs of wearing away with the relentless weather. It was as big as a one-story cottage with no walls and luxurious dirt inside. It allowed the Queen to grow anything she wanted inside during the cold days.

As much as the greenhouse meant to the Queen, it meant a lot to Liam as well.

Liam spent his first few days gardening alongside the Queen after being brought back from the Mora Territory two years ago. It served as something to relax and soothe his senses. He was lost and shy but the Queen made quick work of his emotional defenses, uncovering his secrets and enabling him to feel comfortable in the Malik Territory.

Since then, Liam always helped Queen Trisha whenever she was in the greenhouse and she let him, ordering another Omega servant to do his job within the Castle. It was almost tradition that they worked in the greenhouse together and Liam was a great help lifting heavy bags of smelly fertilizer.

“Look at how beautiful the tomatoes are this season!” The Queen bent down, picking a ripe tomato from the various vines. “I bet Niall would know a few good recipes. I’m in the mood for some bruschetta, if possible.”

Liam stepped sideways, admiring how red the tomato had grown, humming to agree with her thoughts. It was as red as the royal red carpets that led to the throne in the Throne Room, where the King usually spent his time sitting on. He helped the Queen collect a small basket full of them before wrapping them in a plastic bag to protect them from death by the frigid air outside.

A few servants were wandering around the greenhouse, watering and trimming various plants as Liam and Queen Trisha picked ripe fruits and vegetables. The cart they brought into the greenhouse was almost overflowing with the abundance of food. Liam’s mouth watered at the sight of seedless grapes and fat blueberries hanging off the bushes and vines. He shamelessly popped a few in his mouth, enjoying the surprise of bitter sweetness.

Once they made their rounds and made sure everything on the cart was properly covered, Liam wheeled it outside with the Queen in tow, hearing her shriek as the cold wind whipped at their faces. They quickly made their way back to the Castle, but not before seeing a figure lifting hay and dragging it inside the large red barn that was worn with age.

“He always insists that he takes care of the farm,” Queen Trisha sighed, as they stood under the sheltering arch of the back door. “Why don’t you go help Zayn? I’ll get these to the kitchens and have a bowl of those blueberries you love to your room, yeah?”

Before Liam could answer that he’d rather go inside, the Queen had already made her way inside the Castle, leaving him staring at the wooden door. He sighed dejectedly before hurrying across the snowy path, nearly sliding onto his bum on an invisible patch of ice. The Prince had just passed the doors of the barn again and Liam slipped through the closing door, shivering but surprised at how warm the barn was.

He pulled back the hood of his black jacket, meeting the Prince’s back as he hauled hay into a horse’s corner, petting her placidly.

“Y-your Majesty,” Liam muttered as the Prince turned around from locking the stall. Liam almost lost his breath when Prince Zayn met his gaze, hair messy from his work on the farm. There was a slight smile. He was wearing black pants and a dark-blue button down that complimented his golden skin.

“Liam,” he murmured, nodding to him.

“Your mother sent me to help, was there anything you needed me to do?” He asked, sniffling. He rubbed at his nose with his sleeve; winter was brutal.

“I’ve got it, it’s cold outside,” the Prince patted his shoulder, warmth suddenly spreading from that shoulder to the rest of Liam’s body. “If you could sweep up the hay and check the water for me, that would be amazing though.” He flashed him a grin before stepping outside again.

Liam cursed at his rapidly-beating heart before quickly grabbing the broom and beginning to clean up the stray hay. The two of them worked in silence, Zayn disappearing in and out of the door to stock up the hay in each of the stalls. There were fourteen stalls in total, seven on each side but three were empty. After Liam swept, he peeked into each stall, often making the horses stop eating because of his quick movements.

“You’re scaring them, you know?” Prince Zayn chuckled as he brushed a few strands of the yellowed grass off his dark shirt. “It’s nicer to greet them, or at least familiarize yourself. They’re a bit on edge after spending a couple months in here without walking around. They get out in March but it’ll be awhile.”

Liam blinked. “How… how should I go about it, then?” He asked the Prince, who’s eyes seemed to gleam happily that Liam wanted to know.

“Come,” the Prince jerked his head to urge Liam to follow. Liam did, smelling the cypress and the hint of juniper under all the manure and farm smell. He almost swooned and bumped into the black-haired Prince.

“This is Starstruck, she’s really chill, honestly. She’s the Queen’s mare, so you just kind of…” The Omega froze as Zayn took a hold of his hand, bringing it up to the height of the female horse’s face. Starstruck neighed, before bumping her cold nose against his now hot hands. Liam laughed breathlessly, smiling as he petted the gentle animal.

“The horse you should really watch out for is Vortex. That’s my father’s horse. He’s rather meaner than the others but he loves strawberries. That’s how I got him to be nice to me,” the Prince laughed softly as they stopped at a stall with a large black horse, who ignored them nibbling on hay. He clucked under his tongue, getting the male horse’s attention. Vortex stepped closer, nudging at the Alpha’s hand.

“He knows I still have the extra strawberries I kept from him. You can feed him one, yeah?” The Prince had a grin set on his face as he pulled out a plastic bag with a couple strawberries. Vortex brayed loudly, bending his head towards Zayn and the Prince laughed, shaking his head. “Impatient as always. Here. Just hold it in the palm of your hand.”

Liam pulled back his sleeve, letting the Alpha settle a strawberry on his palm before he stepped back and tilting his head for Liam to go on.

Liam carefully ambled towards the black horse, shrinking under the brooding gaze that Vortex seemed to give him. There was a moment of silence before the horse slowly ate from Liam’s hand before nudging his hand to be pet. The Omega giggled softly, patting his head gently before drawing away, meeting the Prince’s admiring gaze. Liam’s skin heated.

“Gracelyn freaked out when she came here. She was never as helpful as you,” Prince Zayn joked, nudging Liam down the line of stalls to the last horse. “Nor was she as pretty petting horses like you.”

Liam’s cheeks burned at the compliment. “Yeah, right,” Liam croaked, shaking his head.

Prince Zayn winked as he fed the last strawberry to the last horse, giving the animal a pat before grabbing his coat. “I’m sure dinner’s almost ready, I’ll walk you back inside.”

They both made their way back to the Castle and Liam didn’t feel the bitter cold this time with the Prince walking rather close to him. The Alpha opened the door for him, bidding him a “see you later” and heading in the opposite direction towards his room.

Liam got back to his room, snagging a few blueberries from the bowl the Queen left in his room and popping them in his mouth before stripping himself of his clothes and hopping into the shower.

Interactions with the Prince always left him warmer than ever. His Omega instincts were intensified whenever that Alpha was around him, seeing him as a potential mate, even though Prince Zayn was more aggressive and territorial. Liam blushed at the thought of being with Prince Zayn in that way; Omegas rarely mated feral Alphas, since most were afraid of the strength of one.

It was only a harmless crush.

_Besides, he learned not all Alphas cared for their Omegas. The things he saw in the Mora Territory was definite proof that mates were not always happiness and rainbows._

➤

“What color will your suit be on your birthday? I am trying to match my nails with your suit so that everyone knows that I’m yours.”

To any normal Alpha, those words would always be welcomed and like music to their ears, as Alphas loved when their mates recognized who they belonged to. Prince Zayn knew better than to think mates were only property; he had been taught by his parents that mates treasured each other for life and he knew that his parents were still very much in love since the day they met.

Kato scoffed in the background, covering up her laughter and he could hear her two Omegas trying not to laugh. They were sitting at a round table in the room, playing cards. He grinned at their antics; what would he do without Kato?

“I would rather you not, love,” Prince Zayn replied, his tone void of emotion as he rested against his seat in front of the television. “I’ll be wearing a dress.”

An old, black and white movie was playing on the screen and he tried his best to ignore Gracelyn’s mouth opening and closing in shock. Prince Harry snorted beside him on the couch, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Louis laughed loudly, making her glare at the other Beta in the room.

“Do you have a problem?” She accused Louis, cocking a brow. “I am Zayn’s betrothed, you know.

Louis didn’t bat an eye towards her. “I mean, I would understand if an Alpha clearly didn’t want me around, yeah. Other than that, no,” he said airily, reaching into Harry’s popcorn bag.

She huffed. “Babe,” Gracelyn scooted closer to Prince Zayn, who sighed loudly. She frowned. “What’s wrong with you today?”

“I am actually pretty happy today and I don’t need you spoiling my mood,” Zayn quipped, sending her a short glare before shifting himself towards Harry.

“I bet it's because you got to see a special someone today,” Kato spoke up, snickering.

“Someone special?” Niall inquired, suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

“Yes, someone quite special,” Rosewyn echoed her mates, a bright grin on her face.

Gracelyn turned to the two Omegas. “I’m sorry, but this doesn’t concern the two of you, can you butt out?” She directed them, her green eyes piercing. She flipped her hair as the air around the room suddenly grew stone-cold.

Kato slammed a hand down on the table just as Prince Harry and Prince Zayn turned to look at her incredulously. Gracelyn shrunk back as Kato stormed over and grabbed the front of her shirt, demanding the beta female to look at her.

Kato’s voice drastically changed into one of thunder. “You don’t ever speak to my mates like that ever fucking again, Gracelyn, or else I will take measures to banish you from this Castle. The Queen doesn’t want a brat on the throne so you better watch your mouth.” She let go of Gracelyn’s shirt, snarling. “I will remind you that I don’t see you as my _half-sister_. I won’t hesitate to hurt you to protect my Omegas.”

“Get out,” Prince Zayn stated calmly, not sparing Gracelyn another glance. “Do not talk to anyone’s mate like that again. I don’t know how you were raised but that’s not what happens around here.”

“Zaynie, I was just-”

“No,” Prince Zayn growled, his voice adamant and hard. “Leave before you piss someone else off.”

Gracelyn’s lower lip trembled before she nodded her head and trudged to the door, leaving the room. Once the door closed, Prince Zayn got up, walking over to the two silent Omegas in the room who were nervously holding each other.

“I’m sorry,” he told them as they looked at him. Zayn sat down in a chair, his face grim at the actions of Gracelyn.

Kato sat down at the table, easily lifting a whimpering Niall onto her lap, kissing his cheek. Prince Zayn watched as her eyes slowly warped into a golden color, one of protectiveness over her mates. Rosewyn tucked herself as best she could in her Alpha’s side.

“No one will talk to you like that two as long as I’m around. Especially not her,” Kato murmured gently, her voice soothing over her Omegas in her arms.

“That was the most fucked up thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis commented loudly, getting up from the couch while spilling popcorn everywhere. “You two are the sweetest Omegas ever and to share an Alpha, fuck, that’s something on it's own.”

“I thought she was from a noble Alpha family,” Prince Harry wondered, shaking his head. “That was very out of line.”

Prince Zayn let them chatter amongst themselves at the table, the movie on the screen forgotten about and quite frankly, Zayn didn’t even know what it was about. Louis had picked it out since he had a piquing interest in black and white movies. All he could think about was how to get rid of Gracelyn.

A nudge to his side snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to Prince Harry.

“So the reason you were in a good mood was because Liam helped you feed the horses?” The curly-haired Prince tilted his head, a knowing grin set on his face.

Zayn scowled. “Fuck off, all of you.”

The other five roared with laughter; the Omegas suddenly brightening up and smiling at the banter between the two Princes. Zayn glared at Harry, shaking his head before a light smile played on his own lips.

“I heard Prince Xylon sent roses. You’ve got competition,” Kato told him, raising a brow. “Didn’t even know quiet Omegas like Liam were your type.”

“They aren’t,” Zayn grumbled, flicking a stray piece of popcorn off the table. “Didn’t I just tell you guys to fuck off?”

“Oh, you really meant that?” Louis asked with a mock-surprised expression and the table guffawed again as Zayn rolled his eyes, huffing.

➤

“ _Hope your day has been alright. With love, Xylon._ ”

Liam squinted at the note, his eyebrows furrowing as he carefully took the bouquet of roses from the other servant’s hands. “Thank you,” he murmured, nodding at him.

The servant nodded back before scurrying off, clearly in a rush to do something. Liam retreated to his bedroom, shutting the door and placing the vase of flowers on his desk. He lightly ran the pad of his finger over the blood red petals, observing the silkiness of them before wiping the slight wetness on his grey shorts.

This was certainly strange. Liam had never received flowers before. He actually has never even received anything from anyone outside the Malik Territory. He couldn’t believe Prince Xylon had actually gifted him flowers — the action was very heartwarming — but Liam couldn’t find it in himself to find the Alpha Prince attractive or to swoon over the sweet gesture.

No one could compare to the grace and angelic Prince Zayn who roamed the very grounds where he stayed.

Curse his crush on that man.

Liam winced at the thought, his head pounding briefly before the it floated away. He sighed, settling on the bed, pulling his blankets over his legs, looking at the sketch in his sketch pad. He reached for his pencils, leaning back and getting back to work on the picture.

After ten minutes, he sighed loudly again, throwing his sketchpad and pencil off to the side before taking a hold of his phone, throwing the blankets haphazardly off of him and crossing the room to his desk again. He flipped the card over, punching in the number written on the back.

Liam was a nice person. It would be horribly rude to not say thank you.

Liam pressed the call button before he could talk himself out of it, his heart racing as the line rung and rung. It felt like ten minutes had passed when the line was finally picked up.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Prince Xylon,” Liam greeted, clearing his throat. “Um, it’s Liam. I was calling to thank you for the roses. They’re very beautiful.”

There was rustling on the other line. “Oh, of course, beautiful, anytime. I’m sure they aren’t as beautiful as you, yeah?” Prince Xylon rasped on the phone.

Liam tried to smile but instead felt uncomfortable and hot. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I…” Liam pulled the phone away and took a deep breath before putting it back to his ear. “Thanks… for the compliment. I… I need to get to bed.”

“Oh, of course, love. Goodnight, sweet dreams. I’ll be thinking of you,” the Prince teased him.

Liam forced a laugh. “Yeah, thanks, bye,” he quickly hung up, tossing his phone onto his nightstand before groaning loudly, covering his head with one of his pillows.

It wasn’t a secret that Liam disliked Xylon, as he made Liam feel unpleasant. The man had met him just almost a week ago and was already sending him roses. Liam knew the man was a player and it was almost weird that Xylon decided to go after him. Out of all the suitable Omegas, Liam was his choice? _No, impossible_.

His Omega instincts didn’t really like where Prince Xylon was trying to go with him, as the gut feeling gave him the impression that he would not be a good Alpha. Liam had heard rumors of him “bed-hopping” and being proud of it. He definitely would not want to be another Omega in his games.

The thought of mating anyone was almost too painful for Liam to think about so he quickly changed out of his clothes and got ready for bed, letting his thoughts drift off into the much wanted darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really like my idea of writing this story for you guys and I hope you are all enjoying it as well!
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> Much love, Zam <3


	5. Illecebrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illecebrous: alluring, attractive, enticing
> 
> Prince Zayn's birthday creeps closer. Niall goes into heat. Liam's nightmares happen again and Zayn dislikes that Liam likes to watch snow fall in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> so you may have noticed that I updated earlier but I really wasn't happy with the outcome so I did delete it. This is basically Chapter 5 2.0. I like this one a lot better and goes more with the flow of the story. I really hope you guys like and let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> *Side note: This story is also supposed to be slow and have an equally slow build-up. I'm trying to get Liam/Zayn's relationship just right, like how I have in my head so we'll see how this turns out. I hope yall are ready for the plot twists and cliff-hangers! But its mainly just fluff... for now...
> 
> (I need to edit this really bad but its 10 pm and im tired and i have work at 8 am so i will do it later agh)

 

A low rumble of thunder disturbed his slumber but not enough to fully awaken him. Prince Zayn’s rolled over onto his back in his warm bed, blankets piled high around him as he tugged more of the soft cloths over his chilly body. The air smelled briefly of a sharp, acrid scent but it quickly faded and the Prince felt the fingers of darkness grasping him again when there was a soft giggle and a sudden weight on top of his waist.

With a groan, his eyes fluttered open drowsily, focusing in on whatever was on top of him. With a growl, he suddenly thrashed about, kicking the figure off of him.

_Why was Gracelyn here?_

“Your Majesty, that hurt!” The female whined, standing up from where he had pushed her off the edge of the bed. “I was just trying to wake you up to something nice!”

Gracelyn was wearing an interesting outfit that reminded Prince Zayn of a princess but not quite because Gracelyn was anything but. A jasmine green dress of some sort clung to her body, covering her breasts and hugging around her waist like a skirt. Long, flowy drapes of thin cloth were loose and free around her body, following her inviting figure like a cape.

It complimented her malachite eyes but the Prince wasn’t remotely interested. Any other unmated Alpha would have thought differently. She was an willing, unmated Beta.

“Get out of my room,” Prince Zayn ordered her, his voice tired, waving a hand towards the door.

“Zaynie,” Gracelyn’s voice was needy, almost desperate as she stepped closer. “Please… Can I-”

Prince Zayn wrinkled his nose, standing and towering over the female with a dark look in his eyes. “You are intoxicated, get out of my room.” He waved a hand dismissively. Had she gone mad? Why did she smell of marijuana and smoke? Did she really sneak into his chambers high?

“If you do not leave, I will call Kato,” he said as she pouted while sitting on one of his couches.

With an annoyed huff, she dramatically looked away from him and walked towards the door, throwing it open and went on her way to wherever she was going. Zayn didn’t really care.

He pulled on a random blue shirt that was laying on one of his single chairs, tugging it on sleepily and stepping into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and tried to tame the wild mess on top of his head before lazily flicking off the lights and swiping his phone off his nightstand. Zayn left his room, making sure Gracelyn wasn’t lurking close by.

It was 4 PM in the afternoon, nearly time for dinner in the Great Hall. He recalled his mother telling him about having dinner with the whole Castle that night. It happened a few times a week and it kept the Castle feeling united. Zayn didn’t mind it; he did get to sit across from a specific hazel-eyed Omega.

Prince Zayn decided to stop by Kato’s room, from which he heard low-pitched whining which made his Alpha instincts wake up, ears suddenly keen for the sound again. The whine was signaling an Omega close to heat and he kept back the growl growing in his throat. Neither Omega in that room belonged to him but the Alpha side of him was urging him to comfort them. Regardless of his thoughts, he was very tempted.

He stiffly knocked on the door, keeping his hands tightly to his sides. His jaw was clenched as Kato wearily opened the door, smiling.

“Hi,” she said, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door. There was another whine and she winced, glancing at him sheepishly. “Sorry… Niall is going into heat.”

“I was only wondering if you would like to train today but it seems that you have your hands full,” Prince Zayn commented, forcing a chuckle. “I should go.”

“It… it would be best. I’m trying not to growl at you for being so close to my Niall,” Kato laughed, a strand of her black hair falling in front of her eyes. She brushed it away. “I will see you later.”

Zayn nodded before hurriedly walking away. He could smell the sweet scent of slick and neediness from Niall. Zayn didn’t see the blonde Omega like that at all, as someone to claim and he surely did not want to start.

Feral Alphas never actually had civilized conversations like him and Kato; it was either stay away or be killed. In the wild or other Territories, it was uncommon for ferals to even come in contact with each other. Kato was another struggling wolf that his mother had picked up and trained under her wing. When they had met, Kato had reacted like an Omega towards his dominance, which was strange because feral Alphas would never submit or skip a challenge to display their strength.

For Kato to disobey her very nature and submit to him, it was just as dangerous as it was surprising. Her Alpha side would have confused her emotions and eventually led her to sickness but she was still living and breathing as his personal guard four years after they met. It was miraculous.

As Zayn stepped into the Great Hall, he was greeted by his mother who kissed him on the forehead and a pat on the back by his father. He sat down next to his sisters, hugging the youngest one briefly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She held onto his hand as she continued to color at the dinner table in some book the Queen purchased from her recent visit to the city of Xanthe.

He always decided dinners like these were not that bad, as his stomach rumbled with hunger and delicious smells of cooking food filled the air. They were brought out swiftly; the first course being a white, creamy soup with shredded beef and potatoes. It looked appetizing.

It was then the scent he was looking for discreetly hit his nostrils, tilting his head up from the bowl of stew in front of him. Zayn watched carefully as Liam hurried into the room, waving at his parents and quickly taking a seat across from Zayn. The smell of dirt and flowers clung to him, mixing with the oceanic and cedar wood that Liam was normally carrying.

He was safe and he was here.

Zayn nodded in greeting before switching his attention to his mother, who was dramatically blowing on the soup before finally taking a bite. He chuckled, seeing his father glare at her before shaking his head and eating his own mouthful, smiling around the spoon.

It was tradition for an Alpha to make sure his mate has the first bite, to ensure that she was taken care of first as the pack watched.

Dinner carried on with the normal chatter and two other dishes; which were a plate full of steak and another soup full of chicken dumplings. Safaa asked for more dumplings so Zayn gave her a couple from his own bowl, earning a blinding grin from the youngest Princess.

After he was dismissed from the dinner, Zayn headed down to the training rooms, meeting up with his father’s most trusted wolf and Deputy, Qirin Northwood. This Alpha was in charge of the King’s army and military, training and keeping them in shape for any possible attack.

He was also Prince Zayn’s longest mentor, as the others found him to be too aggressive. Deputy Qirin believed his aggression would keep him alive and they became close.

“Prince Zayn,” Qirin bowed to the Prince before reaching out and ruffling his already-mussed black hair. “Ryan and Lawrence are ready to spar with you; they are my two top warriors this month. Try not to hurt them bad, yeah?”

Prince Zayn smirked, tugging off his shirt, making his way to the sandy ring with two other bulky men who were kicking around and laughing. He began to stretch his limbs before cracking his neck. “I’ll try not to.”

➤

Liam jerked awake on the soft, plush couch, his breathing labored and shallow. His skin had a thin sheen of sweat and he felt it sticking uncomfortably to the now-warm leather he was laying on. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest; he could hear blood rushing to his ears and burning the tips of his ears a bright red. Anxiety knotted itself deep into his bones, his stomach curling as he blinked a few times, getting rid of the last unwanted tendrils of the nightmare that lingered.

“Liam?” Rosewyn’s voice was soft, worry lacing in her tone. “Are you... alright?”

Liam looked up to the other Omega female, offering a weak smile. “I’m alright, Wynnie.”

“You seem to have had quite the dream there,” Harry spoke up from the loveseat with his mate, who’s eyes were also on him, eyebrows furrowing.

“It’s... it’s nothing,” Liam shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss the worry. He tried to even his breathing, not wanting to let the others know of his condition. “Just a weird... d-dream.”

_"You belong to me.”_

Liam’s breathing hitched sharply and he brought both of his hands to his head, squeezing slightly to get rid of the dull ache that permeated his brain. After a couple moments, the pain ebbed away and Liam relaxed, finally feeling normal. He rubbed his eyes.

He had to take his medicine.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly as Liam met his gaze.

Liam nodded meekly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine... thank you,” he mumbled, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. He stood up. “I’m going to retire and take a shower. This sweat makes me feel gross.” Liam bowed his head respectfully to Prince Harry and waving a hand to the others before escaping the movie room, exhaling a calming breath. He leaned against the wall a few footsteps away from the red doors, gritting his molars for a bit.

Prince Harry, Louis, Rosewyn, and Liam had agreed to watch a movie after dinner together tonight. Zayn was off training (which was a bad idea in Liam’s opinion, as one should never train after a heavy meal) and Niall was in his heat and being taken care of by his Alpha Kato. He wondered if Rosewyn felt jealous but she didn’t seem bothered not being there.

It was clearly a lazy day as only some chores were finished but the Queen didn’t mind and had dismissed everyone early after dinner. She had spoken that tomorrow was when they would start preparing everything for Prince Zayn's birthday party.

Liam felt the nausea hit him as he remembered the scrumptious dinner but he gulped down some air, keeping it in place. He did not feel like puking at the moment. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before reopening them.

He made his way quickly back to his room in the North Wing of the Castle, grabbing a random pair of shorts and underwear, heading to his bathroom. He quickly showered, ridding himself of what the nightmare caused before doing his routine for bed. Liam went to his small speaker and plugged in his phone, opting to play soft jazz music as he rested in his bed for a bit.

Liam thought about sketching but immediately didn’t want to move; his bed was so comfortable with the fluffy blankets that the Queen recently dressed his bed with. He found it strange that the Queen cleaned up his room and Niall’s room once in awhile. Liam had voiced it once but was instantly shut down, being told that it was nothing.

He really enjoyed the fact that Queen Trisha was not stuck-up.

His nightstand caught his eyes, recalling that he had brought his medicine to his room, since his dosage had unfortunately increased. Liam got off his bed, opening the first drawer and digging through the mess of trinkets, coins, and yearly birthday cards he kept. He found the white bottle, opening the cap with a shaky hand and gulping down two pills. Liam chased his medicine with water, wiping his shiny mouth when he was finished.

Star-fishing on the bed, Liam stared at the smooth ceiling, eyes tracing the golden chandelier that must be a hassle to dust and take care of. The comforter he was laying on was cool and refreshing against his skin. His eyes drowsily slipped shut as he curled up onto his side, hoping a repeat wouldn’t happen soon. He faintly heard his phone chime but sleep overrode his inclinations to grab his device.

➤

Sweat beaded down his tan forehead, creased with fatigue and concentration. His feet felt solid in the sand ring below him, reminding him he was steady but fluid. Zayn was crouched slightly, eyes darting between his two opponents that were working together to take him down. He growled inwardly; as if they could take him down easily.

The rather wider man, Lawrence, on the left charged first and Zayn side-stepped him, catching his foot and flipping him onto his back. The man grunted, winded and exhausted.

He felt a presence looming behind him and he turned around, ducking his head as he went. The skinner wolf, Ryan, had thrown a punch, which was his downfall as Zayn swiftly gripped his wrist, twisting it and earning a yelp. He smirked before ramming his shoulder into the man’s side and knocking him to the ground, leaving him breathless.

Prince Zayn rolled away from the two of them, creating distance to think about his next move and to keep his eyes on both of his opponents. Both men were tired, sloppily getting up from their spots in the ring. Sand flew everywhere as they shook it out of their hair.

“That is enough for today,” the King’s commander and Deputy stepped into the sandy ring, gesturing the two warriors out. “You two did well against the Prince. It was a good three minutes of sparring.”

“He’s relentless. It’s so tiring,” Ryan complained. Lawrence nudged his friend warningly before wincing at the Deputy’s loud voice.

The Deputy stiffened. “Do you think your opponents will stop when you are tired and out of breath?” He barked at them. “We fight for one of the strongest Territories and this is not a time to become lazy!”

“Yes, sir!” Ryan responded, bowing his head with a fist over his chest as proper etiquette. “I apologize for my words.”

The Deputy huffed, tossing his head slightly. “Fifteen pushups, both of you. Then you may cool off with the rest of the warriors in the gym.”

The two wolves nodded before heading to the matted corner of the room, doing as the Deputy had directed them.

The Prince was wiping off the sweat from his face with a towel as the Deputy walked up to him. He lifted a bottle of water to his lips, draining it of its clear contents, raising a brow for the older man to speak.

“You did well. You moved faster than a week ago, my Prince,” the Deputy spoke to him respectfully, nodding his head. “Your strength is most impressive. You are thinner but you can handle anyone in the ring.”

Prince Zayn grunted, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair, lifting matted strands from his face. “I can do better. Those two put up a good fight. I enjoyed it.”

“I am glad,” the Deputy smiled slightly. “You and Kato still haven’t stopped beating each other in the last year?”

“The score is three to two. She is winning so far this year,” Zayn smiled a little, shaking his head. He rubbed the towel over his neck and shoulders. “Kato is strong and I am glad she is here to guard me.”

Him and Kato had squabbles and sparring throughout the year and kept tally of who won each one. Kato edged him out just by one or two wins since the last two years they started keeping track.

The Deputy narrowed his eyes questioningly at Zayn’s composure at the fact his own guard had beat him three times in the past year. It was only January. “Are you not afraid that she will challenge you for the throne, my lord?” He asked.

Prince Zayn shook his head again, the smile still on his lips. “She would never. She hates everything with Royalty except for our family. We have taken her in and she is like another sister. As if I don’t have enough of those.”

They both laughed before the Deputy patted his bare shoulder. “You’re getting better. A lot better at controlling who you are and I am very happy about it.”

Prince Zayn smiled. “Thank you, Qirin. You have been a great commander.”

“Comes with practice,” Qirin grinned before turning on his heel and leaving him, bidding him a goodbye.

The Alpha made his way to the shower rooms, quickly washing himself before tossing on a fresh pair of clothes; he had donned on a pair of black shorts and a random white t-shirt with a superhero on it. He ran his towel through his hair a couple of times before checking his phone.

Upon his way back to the West Wing, he caught the wind brushing past his feet. Furrowing his brow, he tiptoed to the door that led to the outside world, finding it ajar. With the scent of the cold wind and fresh snow, he smelled Liam’s scent among it. With widened eyes, he pushed it open.

Liam’s stocky figure was leaning against the pillar, arms crossed as he stared at the falling snow in the square courtyard. A large coat hugged his torso and thick socks protected his feet from the sturdy, freezing concrete that held the both of them. Liam jumped when Prince Zayn released a growl from his chest.

“Z-Prince Zayn,” Liam stuttered out breathlessly, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Um… hi.”

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Prince Zayn told him monotonously, eyes flaring with disappointment. “Get inside.”

“I… Well… I-I woke up but c-couldn't go back to sleep, your Majesty so I thought I’d watch the snowfall for awhi-”

Zayn growled again, deeper this time and Liam’s Omega instincts understood the protective sound well, silencing himself as hazel eyes finding the ground more interesting. “We have windows for a reason, Liam,” he told the Omega.

“Just… just a little longer?” Liam asked softly, peeking at the Alpha from underneath his lashes. “It’s prettier in person.”

Drifting snowflakes caught in Liam’s hair and eyelashes. He frowned, bringing a hand to his eyes to brush them away. His hair was damp and Prince Zayn noticed his knees were quivering slightly from the cold. Puffs of air exhaled in the space between the two and Prince Zayn let out a huff.

“Not a second more,” Prince Zayn ordered him, his voice deep.

The Omega squeaked as the Alpha suddenly gripped his elbow, dragging him literally inside. Prince Zayn shut the door, locking it before looking at Liam with raised eyebrows. Liam was shivering and there was a sheepish smile.

“T-thanks…” Liam mumbled. “Sorry, it’s just… so p-pretty out there…”

“Mother would kill me if something happened to you,” Prince Zayn spoke quietly but sternly, his eyes watching the darkened halls around them. “You need to be careful.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Liam insisted but his next words caught in his throat as the Prince stepped closer to him. He took a shaky breath as the Alpha sniffed him cautiously, dryly swallowing. The warmth he was radiating was almost addictive and Liam wanted to hug him close and never let go.

He swore that the Prince could hear his pounding heart and his nerves zipping haywirely around his body. He felt hypersensitive.

Prince Zayn pulled back. “You are fine,” he simply said. “I will walk you to your room.”

Unable to say anything at the intimate gesture, Liam nodded quickly. Prince Zayn turned and began walking. Liam followed a few steps behind, cursing his rapidly beating heart and realizing how cold his legs were with just thin cotton pajama pants.

The walk was silent but the air around the Alpha was palpable. His scent was much more stronger and it was almost all Liam could smell in the hallways. It smelled of cypress, the slight hint of juniper berries, and sharp, sweet pine. Liam wanted to roll around in the scent alone; it was so, _so_ lovely.

Prince Zayn opened the door to his room, holding it open. Liam stepped through shyly, ducking his head but let out another surprised squeak when the Alpha tugged on his coat sleeve. He met gazes with almost golden eyes.

“Goodnight. Don’t ever let me catch you outside again, _Omega_ ,” the Prince said with a small smirk.

Liam felt pleasurable chills crawl down his spine at the emphasized nickname, blood rushing to his cheeks and turning them shades darker than they already were. He nodded his head, daring to tease him.

“Yes, _Alpha_.”

Prince Zayn’s eyes darkened, chest rumbling almost inaudibly as he bent down slightly, towering over Liam. He banked in swiftly, giving him a sharp nip on his jawline before pulling away with an even bigger smirk.

Liam gasped, his hand flying to his jaw where Zayn bit him. Prince Zayn casually stepped back from the door, lifting a hand in a wave before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Liam shut the door before sloping against it, his body on fire as he replayed the Alpha’s possessive action. After a few moments, he shook his head and muttering to himself to get a grip, he shrugged off his coat and hoodie, diving into the soft blankets on his bed.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

No nightmares came this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!!!!! The end was lowkey really cute to me. I had fun writing it and I never usually get in touch with my romantic side. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts about everything in the comments below! 
> 
> Until next time and much love,
> 
> Zam :)


	6. Lambent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambent: softly radiant
> 
> It's Zayn's birthday and he decides to celebrate with his friends and the Omegas. Prince Harry ends up knowing why Prince Zayn is finally showing his feelings to Liam after two years and Kato is sure that Zayn might kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> First off, I want to thank you for your kind comments, they are very appreciated and I love them a lot. 
> 
> Second, I updated the very first chapter explaining A/B/O in my book, wrote some extra information in there, as well as a map to help visualize what Rometas looks like. 
> 
> It's a short chapter this time but hopefully my revisions to the Glossary chapter helped make up for it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (It's not edited yet, as it is late at night like always when I update.)

__

 

_“_ _This boy interests you?”_

_“Yes, father.”_

_“And you want him?”_

_The young male rolled his eyes before nodding his head once. “Yes, I do,” he replied._

_“Do not disrespect someone who raised you, Xylon,” the older man stood up, giving his son a vexed look. “Very well, do what you please with the boy. Bring him here.”_

_“Yes, father.”_

➤

Liam read over the letter for the third time, trying to squash any fluttering butterflies in his stomach. His pulse quickened and his emotions were mixed; confusion, peeking interest and annoyance rode in the same boat. Shaking his head from the paper full of handwritten words, he set it down on his desk and went to go fix his soft blue button-down shirt in his mirror when there was a knock on his door.

Puzzled, he ambled to his bedroom door, pushing it open before his mouth started flapping open in surprise to who was standing behind the obstacle. He was wearing dark jeans that clung to his sculpted legs, a plain white t-shirt and a red flannel, with a dark coat dangling over his arm. The Alpha also had boots on, which confused Liam because Zayn never wore shoes.

The Prince tilted his head in greeting. “Liam,” he spoke softly.

“ _Prince Zayn_ ,” Liam breathed. “Hi.” He let go of the doorknob, leaving the door open.

“My mother has dismissed you from your chores today and tomorrow in honor of my birthday,” Prince Zayn informed him, waving a hand as if to brush the words out of the air. “Celebration is not until tonight and I was wondering…”

Liam cautiously raised an eyebrow as Zayn trailed off, clearing his throat into his fist.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me, Kato, and the others for some drinks by the cliffside. Niall and Rosewyn were asking if I could ask you,” Zayn shrugged, his posture slouching as he got comfortable standing in front of the Omega. He shoved his hands in his pockets casually. “It’s all right if you don’t want to come along.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbled, his cheeks blossoming. “I will… I’ll go get my coat?”

Prince Zayn nodded. “I will wait,” he assured him.

With the letter from Xylon forgotten about, Liam swiftly walked into his closet, making quick work of the button down and throwing it off. He opted to wear a cream hoodie and his black winter coat over it, with his same black jeans. He also tugged on his own boots, scrunching his nose at the uncomfortableness of not feeling anything underneath him. Wolves hated shoes; they were constricting. He couldn’t wait until it was warmer outside.

Liam met up with the Prince, making sure he didn’t have to stand by for more than he needed to. The Alpha offered him a small smile before leading the way out the doors of the North Wing, gesturing to head to the left to meet up with the others by the tree line.

The sun felt blissful and warm on Liam’s face as he spotted Kato, her mates, Harry, and Louis talking by the tree line, patiently waiting for the two of them. Prince Harry had a cooler full of what Liam was sure were the drinks Prince Zayn had mentioned and Louis was carrying a small picnic basket with a red blanket on top.

Kato was stabbing the shovel distractedly into the pristine, white snow that crunched under their feet. Niall had a wheelbarrow in front of him, halfway filled with sticks and Rosewyn sitting atop it, grinning. She and Kato were also wearing backpacks stuffed full of blankets. Liam smiled, picking up his pace as Niall noticed him, running towards him.

Liam laughed loudly as Niall collided into him, almost taking them down both into the snow. He kissed the top of Niall’s head in his usual greeting, steadying the slightly younger boy who nuzzled his neck. Liam hummed. “You’re really cuddly today,” Liam commented as they got together with the group of friends. Kato waved before starting to shovel snow and form a pathway they could walk along.

Niall laughed a little. “I just missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

The trees had fallen bare and loomed up around them, as it was winter, and the air buzzed with chatter of individual conversations, Kato’s busy shovel against snow, and the faint sound of the rolling ocean. Liam tried to ignore the fact that Prince Zayn was trailing close to him, not saying a word. He didn’t mind; he was comfortable with the Prince’s quietness.

As the pathway started to slope down, Liam barely caught himself slipping with the help of the Prince, who would catch his arm or part of his coat to keep the Omega from tumbling.

“Thank you,” Liam blushed, his cheeks turning a few shades darker as they were already red from the cold.

“Anytime,” the Alpha replied, a light smile on his lips. The coat he was carrying was tossed onto Niall’s wheelbarrow full of dry sticks and Rosewyn perched on top. She got off before Harry and Louis helped Niall lift the wheelbarrow safely onto flat land. Rosewyn frowned when she realized she couldn’t hold Niall’s hand due to the pushcart.

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Liam murmured, remembering, as Prince Zayn guided him down another slope, their hands brushing before pulling away.

Prince Zayn chuckled. “Thank you, love,” he replied, winking.

Liam heard Kato yell, distracting him from the Prince’s lingering gaze on him. “We’re here, finally!”

“That wasn’t so bad,” Louis rolled his eyes, walking towards the small, makeshift fire pit some feet from the drop of the cliff. The ocean crashing against the cliffs was louder here but it was more soothing and made excellent background noise.

“Do you have your flint and steel?” Harry asked his mate, placing the cooler off to the side as Rosewyn started placing blankets around the fire. Niall crumpled up from spare newspaper, strategically placing them in the fire pit.

“Yes, honey,” Louis nodded, setting down the picnic basket and reaching into his pocket, retrieving a flash of steel. Once Niall stepped back for him, he struck the two parts together expertly, sparks smattering into the newspaper and quickly setting them aflame.

Liam helped Rosewyn straighten out the blankets, folding extra ones into a neat pile near the fire that Niall was working on. He saw Kato place a quick kiss on Rosewyn’s cheek, thanking her for setting up the comfortable spot. The female Omega preened at the attention, smiling widely. The Alpha then complimented Niall on his work, making him squeak a “thank you” and grabbing her for a tight hug.

Liam pulled off his wet boots, careful not to trample on the dry blankets, and settled them behind him. He accepted the orange malt beverage that Harry was offering him, twisting off the cap and taking a sip. Liam usually never drank alcohol but he loved the fruity ones.

To his surprise, Zayn sat down next to him, their knees touching as Zayn grabbed two beers for himself. He set them carefully on the ground, reaching across Liam for a blanket and tugging it over Liam’s right shoulder and expanding it over himself.

Liam’s heart began to race at the proximity of the warm Alpha as they shared the blanket; he wasn’t going to complain because Prince Zayn smelled good and calming to him. He was suddenly nervous, picking at the bottle’s label as Zayn and Harry exchanged jokes, laughing loudly.

There was a few moments of silence, the fire roaring in the center of their circle. The sun was glistening high in the sky; it was barely noon at the moment. Kato slapped Niall’s arm as he chugged half of his drink, the Omega almost spilling the bottle and giggling.

“Zayn, did you know that Xylon was coming to visit in a couple weeks?” Kato directed the question to the Prince.

Liam felt the Prince freeze up for a moment before relaxing and speaking, “No, actually, I did not. I haven’t crossed paths with father for about two days now. He’s been busy.”

Kato nodded slowly and thoughtfully, chewing the inside of her lip. She stared into the fire. “They’re an odd family,” she said.

“I don’t like Xylon,” Louis spoke up from his place on Harry’s lap, head resting on the Prince’s thighs. “He’s weird. Talks too much.”

“He’s quite chatty,” Harry agreed, looking down and petting Louis’s soft hair.

“He is pretty chatty,” Liam echoed, sipping his bottle distractedly.

“You’ve met him?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

“Winter’s Fall, walking out of the bathroom,” Liam sighed. “He was flirting but Zayn kind of came along and chased him away with Kato. He isn’t really my type.”

Zayn grunted. “He’s a douche and doesn’t care for anyone’s feelings when he wants what he wants.” Zayn flicked some ashes off his pants, leaning closer to Liam. “He also takes my threats lightly, which is not good.”

“Threats?” Liam squeaked out. “You were threatening him?”

Zayn looked at him, blinking owlishly. Liam could get lost in his firelit eyes. “It was nothing bad… it is normal… Alpha stuff…” he offered the Omega a sheepish smile.

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re aggressive,” he muttered as the group of friends laughed.

“It’s his _feral_ nature, of course he is,” Harry grinned, taking another sip of his drink. He patted Louis’s shoulder, making his Beta mate sit up. Harry stood up, pulling up his pants and holding his bottle high in the air. “I want to make a toast,” he started before turning and pointing the tip of his glass bottle to Prince Zayn.

“Harry-”

“To Prince Zayn! May all your wishes come true, brother,” Harry ignored him, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face as he clicked his drink with Kato, Niall, and Rosewyn, who were giggling and smiling.

Zayn shook his head but his lips tugged slightly, tapping his bottle with Harry before turning to Liam, raising an eyebrow.

“To Prince Zayn,” Liam teasingly whispered, meeting Zayn’s container with his own, a light smile on his face.

➤

“When are you heading home?”

“Wow, you’re so quick to chase me out of your home,” Prince Harry teased the other Prince, who snorted and rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow night.”

“I very much enjoy your presence, Harry, but I’m sure your parents are worried,” Prince Zayn replied, looking down at his slumped frame, his fingers tentatively playing with the tips of the Omega’s hair, head resting on his stomach. Liam gripped Zayn’s white t-shirt tighter in his hands, grumbling in his sleep.

“You really like this one,” Prince Harry observed, his green eyes trailing over Liam’s figure and meeting Zayn’s eyes again. “But he is strange.”

Zayn huffed. “Whatever do you mean by that, Haz?” He asked, distractedly tucking the blanket more around Liam. He could feel an ache appearing at the base of his spine but he ignored it, resisting the urge to stretch. It would wake Liam up. He didn’t pretend to not see the slight bags under the Omega’s eyes this morning.

His birthday party was something more for the adults to giggle and socialize with all the food and alcohol at their fingertips. He could hear the wobbling sound waves of horribly sung karaoke in the ballroom. Prince Zayn usually spent time with Kato and Harry, talking, drinking, and watching countless dumb movies. Kato was fast asleep, cuddled up in an intricate pile with her mates. Harry was on the loveseat, his mate sleeping on the Alpha’s shoulder.

This was his first birthday spending it with the Omegas and Louis, and Zayn had quite enjoyed the day. He really liked having Liam around. The fresh, woodsy scent assured Zayn that Liam was safely with him and, strangely, erupted butterflies in his stomach. The Omega was too precious to him; he really couldn’t keep his eyes off the shy boy.

Harry chuckled. “Ah, it is nothing. I’m just surprised you haven’t made any moves in the two years Liam has been here,” he said, shaking his head, biting his lip but failing to hide the smile. “It’s nice to see you with him. You two look really nice together.”

Prince Zayn growled a little, making sure the vibrations in his chest didn’t wake Liam. “My mother told me to be very careful with him. I was told the Mora Territory was tough on him.”

Prince Harry shrugged. “One of their distinctions is _Power_. I heard they train hard there but that's because of the Wall.” Harry rubbed his upper arms. “They train Omegas to be strong, too.” Harry’s eyes widened with an epiphany before his lips twisted into a wide smirk. “Wait… I know why you’re showing interest all of a sudden.”

Zayn glared at him.

“It’s because _Xylon_ likes him,” Harry sat up straight, making Louis groan and sit up, rubbing his eyes.

“What is happening-”

“Shut your mouth, Styles,” Prince Zayn scowled, his hands resting on Liam’s head, fingers twisting in his soft hair.

“Zaynie, here, is jealous of Xylon,” Harry nudged his sleepy mate, grinning wildly. “I can’t believe that you wouldn’t make a move, even if it would get Gracelyn off of you but the moment Xylon pays attention to Liam-”

“You’re antagonizing him,” Kato yawned from her spot with her Omegas, who only hummed and adjusted themselves as she sat up. She rubbed their backs, soothing them. “Quiet, Styles.”

“You’ve always been such an informal guard!” Prince Harry said dramatically, waving a hand. “Address me properly!”

“Listen here, you dung beetle-”

“That’s not proper!” Harry shouted, pointing an incredulous finger at the female Alpha, who grinned cheekily.

“Shut up,” Prince Zayn hissed as Liam stirred. Zayn frowned as Liam sat up quickly.

“I’m-I’m so sorry, your Majesty,” Liam blushed furiously, shaking his head and running a quick hand through his hair. “I should have just gone to bed!”

“Hey, it's fine. As long as you’re comfortable,” Prince Zayn sent him a genuine smile, patting Liam’s shoulder. “I can walk you up to bed.”

Liam groaned as Kato, Harry, and Louis snickered, rubbing his face with his hands. “I’m sorry!” He squeaked out again.

Prince Zayn laughed, even though irked by his companions’ laughter. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, yeah?” He stood up. “Thank you for hanging out today.”

Liam swiftly followed, almost falling over at the quick movement. He ducked his head shyly. “No, um, it was really fun. I had fun. The food-the food was amazing, like usual,” he said.

The Alpha smiled adoringly at the Omega before jerking his head towards the door outside the movie room. “Glad you enjoyed, love,” he replied. “Let’s go, sleepyhead. You look like you’re about to fall over and go back to sleep.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Liam mumbled out drowsily, letting Prince Zayn take ahold of his wrist and leading him out of the room. His cheeks were stained a bright pink throughout the whole conversation; when were they not whenever he talked to the Alpha?

Liam couldn’t believe he actually slept on Prince Zayn’s stomach.

All he could think about was that it was a thousand times more comfortable than the four fluffy pillows he had on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave what you think about the chapter in the comments and don't forget to check out the new and improved Glossary!
> 
> See you soon! <3
> 
> -Zam


	7. Meraki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meraki: To do something with soul, creativity, and/or love
> 
> The Queen and Liam have a small talk about Kato's past, Liam learns how to play the piano with Niall and Rosewyn. Then, Zayn storms into the room, pissed off by none other than Gracelyn... and Liam musters up the courage to go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> I felt bad for the short chapter last update so I worked on this and its the first time I've written without a first or second draft, it's amazing. I also have been waiting to write a chapter like this for AGES. I hope you guys like it, because I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> 4k words. Unedited. I will edit later. For now, please enjoy!
> 
> (TW: There is a small mention of falsely accused rape)

   

Liam spluttered on his drink, coughing wetly, the fizzing champagne stinging the edges of his eyes as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from making a fool of himself, although he already had.

Queen Trisha laughed delightedly, her head tilting back to reveal her smooth neck before looking at Liam again, the tremors of amusement still shaking her shoulders, brown eyes gleaming brightly. She shook her head, leaning her cheek into her hand on the table as others looked on, wondering why the Queen had laughed so loudly so suddenly.

“Your-Your Majesty, that can’t be… true…” Liam wiped his nose with a red cloth napkin, blowing out the rest of the uncomfortably bubbling champagne from his nostrils. He set the napkin aside, opting to take a sip of the water in front of his plate of food, staring at the delicious roast chicken in disbelief at what the royal woman said to him.

“Well, it's true that he does like you more than the other servants that do travel to his rooms when I let you have a day off. He’s told me that he doesn’t want anyone in his room on the days he chooses to see you,” The Queen sighed, chuckling a little. “You two would make a sweet couple. He’s very gentle with you.”

Liam’s cheeks bloomed a bright red. “He is… very kind with me. Patient,” Liam glanced up at the Queen, who had a warm smile on her face.

“It is not… common with ferals to be like this,” the Queen said softly, almost like she didn’t want anyone else hearing their conversation. “There have been numerous occasions where ferals have killed their mates if they got too angry for whatever reason, which is why most ferals never take mates. I’ve done my best to raise Zayn and Kato to not be so rough at certain times. But even then, the Ministry would need to approve them taking mates.”

“What do you think of the triad?” Liam asked with interest, picking up his knife and cutting into the roast chicken breast, poking it into his mouth. He wanted to move on from the conversation with ferals and Zayn… it worried him. “The Ministry has to approve mates for ferals?”

“Yes, the Ministry does. But they are unbelievably beautiful, the three of them together,” the Queen sighed with mirth, tapping her long nails on the wooden table of the Great Hall, where they had met up to talk. “She takes care of them so well, she’s so in control of her feelings and I am so happy that she helps Zayn when he needs it. Kato is really his only friend here. At first glance, she acts like any other Alpha female.”

“I do see some of you in her. You raised her?” Liam queried, raising an eyebrow as the Queen scooped some rice and chicken into her mouth, nodding approvingly at the dish. “What’s the story?”

“Yes, I did raise her. It was when my husband, your King, met Gracelyn’s family. She was dragged behind them and Gracelyn was dressed in jewels and a magnificent dress. They’re a noble family and they came to discuss their fields with us, they grow most of the cattle and vegetables for the Castle,” the Queen put her fork down again, sipping her champagne glass. “Kato didn’t say a word, she wasn’t paying attention. She looked angry and her mother was poking and prodding her to behave, I didn’t understand why.”

“Kato was dressed in rags and there was this faint bruise on her cheek where I assumed she was hit. I brought it to attention and they quickly became defensive, even Gracelyn herself.” Liam observed that the Queen’s eyes turned dark at the mention of abuse towards Kato. The Queen continued on with a tilt of her head, her hands rubbing together in thought.

“She was a strong wolf and I could see that she possibly fought back, due to faint scars on Gracelyn arm and maybe a claw swipe onto her father’s cheek… that was not her real father, actually.”

“I learned that she had been born a year after Gracelyn, her mother was with different man in affair. I knew her father, he’s a well known fisherman, a kind man that would never touch anyone without consent but her mother lied and said that she had been raped. Before Gracelyn’s father could do anything, Kato’s father had died by disease that he didn’t know was plaguing his body.” The Queen shook her head, frowning. “I decided to take her in myself, I wanted her to work here and I wanted to raise her if her own stupid mother wouldn’t even pay attention to her and called her a mistake.”

“They offered Gracelyn as well, and my husband quickly accepted her, too, saying she would be betrothed to Zayn when they were twenty-five. He knew what I was doing, I love Yaser so much for that day. I received another daughter and I raised her as one of my own, she protects Zayn so well…” the Queen reared up, wiping small tears from her eyes.

Liam frowned. “Are you okay?” He asked. He didn’t expect his question about the triad to go this far into Kato’s history. He could feel Kato had some weight in her past but he hadn’t expected it to be like this. He respected Kato a lot more now, knowing what she had been through.

“I am fine, Liam, I am just… I love Kato so much and how her parents treated her… it’s so horrible. Their family was horrible to her but she is here now, she is my daughter,” the Queen sniffled, smiling tearfully. “She could have become feral and went rampant on her family. She had so much anger for a fourteen year old and she hadn’t even presented yet. I couldn’t imagine…”

“She’s… stronger than Zayn. The-the other guards have noticed as well,” Liam gulped. “Do you think… she would… compete for-for the throne?”

The Queen laughed, shaking her head once more. “If she wanted the throne, she would have known how to get it. She would marry Zayn, she is not stupid to challenge Royalty. She is very loyal, more loyal than any of our guards combined. But she is in love with Wyn and Niall… she is free to do as she pleases, it is what she deserves.”

Liam nodded, looking at his now-empty plate, glancing at the Queen’s half-empty one.

“Now tell me,” the Queen leaned across the table. “Are you taking your medicine? How are you feeling?”

Liam’s eyes glimmered with sheepishness. “It's-it’s gotten a bit worse-”

The Queen frowned. “Liam-”

“No, um, it’s nothing I cannot handle, Trisha, I am okay,” Liam smiled, reaching over to pat the Queen’s hand that was being held out towards him. “I just take three pills instead of two and get some sleep. It happens every few days where I’ll get bad headaches, that is why I ask you to take the day off so often now.”

The Queen frown deepened. “You know the only cure to this is to-”

Liam nodded quickly. “I know, I know. To find a mate that loves me, I know. I just… don’t have an interest with that right now. I am happy with where I am.”

“Don’t strain yourself too hard then… and if you do find someone, please, I would like to know,” the Queen smiled half-heartedly. “You are like a son to me, Liam, I hope you know that. I raised you like how I did with everyone here.”

Liam smiled, his heart touched by the Queen’s words. “Thank you, Trisha.”

“I’m giving you an extra day off from your chores, Liam. Please rest up now that the holidays are over,” the Queen almost seemed to beg him. She stood up, coming around the table to hug him tightly. “Please be safe.”

“I will, thank you.”

➤

The music room was Niall’s favorite room. Three grand pianos graced three different parts of the large, echoey room. The walls were painted a warm gold and were built up in such a way to capture the full potential of music notes. There were shelves littered with various instruments and even a dusty karaoke machine. Three private studios sat on the opposite wall, giving privacy to people who wanted to record music by themselves. Comfortable couches were set up off to the north of the door, where Kato was sitting, her finger dragging sleepily across her iPad’s screen.

The Alpha was admirably beautiful; Niall couldn’t imagine himself with a more perfect Alpha that Kato. Her dark hair was messy and cow-licked as she had just woken up to join him and Rosewyn in the music room, chewing the inside of her lip in deep concentration. Glasses settled on her nose, giving off a hot, nerdy look that made Niall shift in his seat on the piano bench. Rosewyn poked him out of his daydreams, jumping slightly in surprise.

“I know you’re thinking about Kato but you need to write down those chords!” Rosewyn hissed at him, giggling.

Niall blinked before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts of his Alpha dominating him in their room. There was a low growl from the Alpha on the couch and Niall blushed beet-red, sloppily writing down the chords in his notebook that sounded well together.

“Behave, I am working,” Kato said to the two of them, who giggled and tapped random piano keys in retaliation. The Alpha said nothing more, immersing herself in whatever work she was doing, slumping further into the couch. She was incredibly tired.

There was a knock at the door and Niall squealed, catching wind of Liam’s scent behind the door. For some reason, Niall’s senses were very keen for an Omega. He rushed over, opening it and grinning widely. “Liam!” He cheered. “You came!”

“I did… I was interested, I didn’t know you wrote music,” Liam answered, accepting the blonde Omega’s hug and letting him lead Liam over to the piano. “Were you working on a piece?” Liam pointed at his notebook and pencil.

Niall nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, um… I haven’t figured out a name for the song yet and Wynnie has been helping me with the chords. I have some of the lyrics written somewhere… do you want to hear it?” He scratched the back of his head nervously, a small, shy smile on his face.

Liam nodded, trying to show the same energy. “I would love to, I bet it sounds amazing,” he said. Liam dragged over a spare chair, sitting down next to the piano as Niall rifled through his notebook, setting it onto the small stand that the piano had before flexing his fingers and placing them on the right keys. Liam’s mouth dropped open at the first few chords as Rosewyn laid her head on Niall’s shoulder, watching his fingers expertly play the black and white keys.

What shocked Liam the most was when Niall started singing, his low raspy voice filling the wordless music.

“ _I think of the start… and it echoes a spark. I remember the magic electricity_ ,” there was a glance towards the Alpha in the room, who sat up and listened intently, her chin resting on her raised palms as she watched her Omega perform.

“ _Then I look in my heart. There’s a light in the dark… still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me… that I wanna keep. Please don’t leave…_ ”

Niall’s blue eyes met Liam’s, a more confident smile gracing his lips as he turned to the piano again, continuing. “ _Please don’t leave_...” the Omega’s fingers tapered off, earning a hug from Rosewyn.

“That was… spectacular, Niall,” Liam gushed, grabbing his friend’s arm.

There was a rumble that made Liam jerk in his seat, whirling around to find Kato coming up behind Niall to hug him from behind, her pheromones strong and pungent in the room but Liam wasn’t bothered.

“I won’t leave,” Kato promised him, visibly frowning. “You write sad songs, my love.”

Niall laughed timidly, whining softly. “I am sorry, Alpha, I know you won’t. It was… lyrics that came to me…”

Liam looked away as Kato pressed a hard kiss to Niall’s lips and then to Rosewyn before pulling away, patting Liam’s head and walking back to the couch, no longer seeming moody.

Niall cleared his throat awkwardly. “S-Sorry about that. Um…”

Liam waved it off, scooting his chair closer. “Could you teach me?”

Niall’s eyes widened before nodding excitedly. “Yes! Of course! Um… do you know how to work a piano?”

Liam grinned. “No idea.”

“Well, piano is the easiest thing to learn and will help guide you with other instruments. I can also teach you guitar but we will start with this to make it easier…”

An hour went by quickly as Niall diligently taught Liam the keys, chords, and simple songs; Rosewyn piped in once in awhile to add some advice before looking back at her phone, reading something. She had always been a quiet Omega, only loud with people she was close with like Niall and Kato.

“You did it!” Niall cheered happily as Liam played an old child’s tune successfully without pressing one wrong key. Liam smiled with him -the blonde Omega’s smile was contagious- as Niall grabbed him in a tight hug. “I’m proud! You learn so fast!”

Liam’s face flushed, rubbing his cheek into Niall’s shoulder. “Well, it's in our nature, I suppose,” Liam mumbled, playing with the keys tunelessly as they pulled away from the embrace. “Oh, um, Queen Trisha says the chicken dish you made for lunch today was delicious. It was really good.”

Niall’s face and ears turned a fire engine red, ducking his head. “Oh! I’m-I’m glad she liked it. It’s one of Kato’s favorites. She helped,” he murmured, glancing at the female Alpha, who smirked back. “I usually make it for her when she trains. It’s has a lot of proteins and good stuff in it.”

“It sure does. And your love, too,” Kato winked playfully, making the Omega giggle shyly, shaking his head.

“Dork,” Niall huffed before turning to Liam again. “Did you want to learn anything else?”

Liam opened his mouth to reply before the three Omegas jumped in surprise at the door to the music room being slammed open. Liam smelled the scent of Prince Zayn and the strong scent of anger. He stormed immediately to one of the private studios, yanking a guitar from the shelf with him. There was a click of a lock and then silence.

Kato stood up. “He’s angry. I smell Gracelyn. Wouldn’t be surprised if she pissed him off again,” she concluded. “Come, I am sure he wants to be alone to sulk.”

Rosewyn and Niall immediately got up, taking their notebooks and going to follow their Alpha towards the door when Kato stopped, turning her body around to face Liam who stayed rooted on his chair, picking at the edge of his shirt. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing deep in thought. “Liam?” She called. “Are you coming?”

Liam blinked, looking at the triad. “Um… I will stay here and see-see if the Prince… needs any-anything.”

Kato’s eyes flashed with something that Liam didn’t quite get before the female Alpha nodded her head, gesturing for the two to follow her. “Be careful, Liam,” she said.

Liam nodded quickly, returning his gaze to the floor.

“Will he be okay?” He heard Niall ask faintly as the door closed. Liam smiled; Niall was so caring for him. They were best friends after all.

“He will be fine,” Kato replied.

A few minutes ticked by slowly as Liam tried to understand the urge to knock on the private studio door where Zayn was in. There was this tugging in his chest, the inner wolf in him coaxing him to see the Alpha Prince, but could he possibly do? Ferals were dangerous when they were angry, he knew this. Liam chewed on his nail before mumbling a curse and standing up, making his way to the studio door.

He raised his fist, pausing slightly before knocking, hearing the faint strumming of the guitar. His ears started to ring. his pulse rising almost immediately as the music suddenly stopped.

 _This was a bad idea_ , he thought as he started to chew on his lip again, tasting the metallic-ness of blood. _I should just go, he’s not going to answer. If he does, what am I going to do? Trisha said he likes me but she could be lying to make me feel better… What if he hurts me?_

He stepped back to turn around when the door slowly opened.

He felt the Alpha's eyes on him, burning through his clothes and skin. He felt so small in the Prince's gaze. He didn't know what to do.

“Liam.”

➤

“You’re aggravating.”

Zayn pulled the lit and finished cigarette from his mouth as he glanced at the female Beta appearing from the woods. He flicked the bud, stepping on it smoothly to put it out in the snow-dampened earth before turning heavily towards Gracelyn, who stood in the bare forestry, dressed in a skirt with tights underneath, her flats soiled with snow and dirt. Her simple tee and cardigan didn’t shield her from the cold at all; Zayn could see her shivering slightly but she was trying to hide it.

He had walked to the cliff-side to relax but the niggling female had to follow him, didn’t she? When would she ever get the hint that he didn’t like her? She was so insistent for something that would never happen. Zayn found it unbelievable.

“Don’t call me that when I haven’t said a word to you. I haven’t spoken to you for days, Zaynie,” she huffed at him, a mean glare in her eyes before it softened. “How are you?”

Zayn scoffed. “I’ve been better,” he muttered, pulling another white stick from his pocket, fetching his lighter from the other. He would need a lot of nicotine for this. “What do you want?” He lit the stick, taking a long drag.

“Demanding. Well, I just wanted to talk. I feel like… I don’t really know you… and if-if we’re going to be together, I just thought we could… just… talk…” she spoke clumsily, stumbling over her words. She sighed, pulling her cardigan closer to her body. “Can we talk?”

Zayn stayed silent, looking away, half-hoping that she would just disappear if he didn’t say anything to her but Gracelyn was persistent with him, she always had been, and he hated people who wouldn’t get the hint and leave him alone or give him space.

He was the kind of person who stayed away from being active with the world; he was a reserved Alpha. He learned from an early age that as a Prince, everyone was out to rile you up. What could they bother if he was never around or inaccessible?

“Zayn-”

“I heard you,” Zayn puffed out a large cloud of milky-white smoke. He felt his nerves boil with her invasion of his privacy. “I don’t feel like talking right now.”

That made her snap. “When do you ever feel like talking?” She shrieked, exasperated and throwing her arms in the air. “I walked out in the snow, thinking that you and I could spend some time together and get to know each other. I keep giving you chances and different times to talk and bond with me but you never do!”

“Have you ever thought that I don’t want to?” Zayn asked calmly, looking out towards the sea. He focused on the rhythmic waves crashing against the rocky wall they were standing on, closing his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath of the salty, cold ocean air.

“You never want to,” her voice was high-pitched. “I am your betrothed, you know.”

Zayn scoffed. “Like it makes a difference,” he shot back, his lips curling into a smirk. He could feel her getting angrier and angrier, all he was doing was giving the flame more gasoline to burn on.

“Well…” Gracelyn stepped a few feet closer.

Zayn stepped closer to the cliff.

“I did want to talk about your anger issues… they’ve been out of hand lately-”

“What anger issues?” Zayn questioned, whirling around to look at her. His eyes narrowed darkly at the accusation. “I haven’t spoken to you in days… a week maybe? What the hell are you on about?”

“The morning you pushed me off the bed-”

“That’s my anger issue?” Zayn flung his half-finished cigarette off the cliffside before looking back at her. Now, he was beyond irritated with the woman, he felt his feralness surging through his veins, begging to take over. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his claws from shifting into existence. His eyebrows scrunched downwards. “No one appreciates an unwanted female crawling on top of him while he sleeps. If the day you understand that is the day hell freezes over then leave me the hell alone.”

Gracelyn opened her mouth to say something but Zayn furiously walked past her, silencing the words that were about to come out of her mouth, if there were any.

He didn’t how much time passed as he walked along the path that Kato dug out from the morning of his birthday two days ago but it was quicker than he was used to. His fingers itched to break something but he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he stormed back into the Castle, stomping off his boots and kicking them to the rubber tray in foyer to dry off.

Zayn lifted his head slightly, searching the air for something that he found familiar and home-like, settling on Kato’s earthy scent. He headed towards it, picking up on Niall, Rosewyn, and… Liam?

He pushed the door open with more force than he wanted to, hearing it bang against the wall. Three Omegas were looking in his direction, fear rolling off of them in large waves. Kato was staring him down as well, worry and wonder evident in his eyes.

_Pianos. Guitars. Flutes. Lyrics. Melodies. Harmonies. Music._

His eyes wildly searched for the guitar that he always used, the one where his name had been etched on the back. It was a gift from his father. Zayn yanked it off the shelf before diving towards the private studio, shutting the door with a loud click, sitting down on the chair wearily, and carefully settling the guitar against the wall, his head dropping into his hands.

He sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths as his claws and pointed ears receded from his figure. His heartbeat slowed. He stopped shaking with frustration and anger.

Zayn picked up the guitar again, settling it and strumming it lightly. He tuned it carefully with his keen hearing before finding his hidden folder of music and opening it. He began to play the guitar, fingers stretching to create the chords on the old piece of paper that Zayn had to rewrite very soon or else everything would be unreadable.

He was testing out the next set of chords for his song when there was a soft, tentative knock on the door. Zayn raised his head, blinking at it before setting his guitar down. He stood up, ambling over and opening it. His nose was suddenly overwhelmed with Liam’s freshwater and sandalwood scent. Zayn felt it intoxicate his lungs, filling him up with warmth and satisfaction that the Omega was there, in front of him.

“Liam.”

“Hi…” Liam whispered. “Are-are you… o-okay?”

Zayn looked down at him and Liam averted his hazel-green gaze, chewing on his luscious red lips. The Omega played with his fingers in nervousness and Zayn found himself reaching out to him, placing his hands over his before tugging him inside the tight room.

Liam squeaked as Zayn shut the door, locking it before sitting down, gesturing for Liam to sit in the other chair, squeezed against the piano.

“You… you play?” Liam wondered weakly.

Zayn nodded, strumming the instrument casually. He suddenly felt so much calmer with Liam, his heart wasn’t pumping blood a million miles a second and the urge to rip into something (or someone, Zayn didn’t really know) was gone. Vanished.

“N-Niall was showing me his-his music earlier and it was so pretty… do you… write, too?” Liam asked, his voice shaking with nerves. Zayn wanted to scent him to calm him down but he held back; he didn’t know how the Omega felt around him.

He really liked this Omega.

“I do write, sometimes,” Zayn found his voice, glancing at the music on top of the smaller piano. “There is one for guitar. And then I have one written with piano.”

There was a few moments of silence as Zayn looked over his notes, distracted.

Then, Liam spoke up. “Can you… show me?”

Zayn blinked, furrowing his brow. “Which one?” He asked.

“Piano. Niall taught me some earlier but… I want to learn how to play the guitar,” Liam smiled shyly. “He said it would be easier to learn guitar if I learned the piano first.”

“He isn’t wrong,” Zayn murmured, setting his guitar off to the side before shuffling a few papers. “It’s not done yet, I haven’t figured a title or anything for it. The chorus, I think is… pretty solid…” Zayn hummed, placing his fingers over the keys. He straightened his back, as his mother had taught him.

Liam’s knee bounced in anticipation, chewing on his lip again and Zayn ignored it to the best of his ability. It stopped when Zayn finally began, his fingers dancing over the keys with practiced ease.

“ _It’s just like breathin’_ ,” Zayn’s soft, raspy voice sang the lyrics with effortlessness, a small smile appearing on his face. “ _Speakin’, when we touch… like a force of nature. Not just a feelin’, let’s believe it. The birth of love. Like a force of nature._ ”

“Oh my goddess,” the Prince barely heard Liam utter in disbelief.

Zayn smirked and kept going. “ _Undeniable… Unforgettable… Nothin’ compares to when I feel you on my skin…_ ”

“ _It feels so natural, natural. When we come together, like a force of nature. It feels so natural, natural, when we come together, like a force of nature…_ ” Zayn trailed off, smiling as he slowly lifted his hands from the keys.

Liam was speechless, even more so at the Prince's smooth falsetto, and Zayn chuckled breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. “So… what do you think?” He asked, voice soft, peering into Liam's face.

Liam blinked, still in shock. “Alpha… your voice… it’s beautiful…” His cheeks bloomed a bright pink as he ducked his head. “Oh my goddess… that was… woah…” Liam grinned in amazement. “It’s… wonderful.”

Zayn felt his worries, vexation and discontentment wash away at the Omega’s words, almost preening at Liam’s unwavering attention. Hazel eyes met gold, admiration and approval gleaming towards him. Zayn grinned genuinely, glancing down at his music sheet with his sloppily drawn notes and lyrics. “Thank you, Liam…” he breathed out. "it still needs some work but... your thoughts are most helpful."

“Any-anytime,” Liam voiced back.

 

It was then that Zayn decided that he really, truly liked Liam.

 _A lot_.

_Maybe a bit too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Tell me what you think. 
> 
> See you next chapter! (It gets spicy... as in there's dramaaaaaaaa)
> 
> -Zam <3


	8. Diaphanous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaphanous: light, translucent, delicate
> 
> Issues are being brought to light while Zayn and Liam see each other more often. Prince Xylon sends another letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> Life has been so busy at the moment, my work moved to a new place, I'm hanging out with some new friends and I had half of this chapter typed up so I hope its not shitty. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> See you all soon and as always, leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> [unedited]

 

The King’s office was impeccably organized at all times; there was never a time where Prince Zayn or anyone else stepped into the room to find a pen or paper out of place. A black bookshelf was tucked in the corner, displaying drawings, trinkets, and other items that Zayn and his sisters had made and collected with their tutors over the years. The latest piece of work was Safaa’s purple clay statue of a lion with uneven yellow eyes.

The theme was gray and white, displaying the office as the most modern room in the Castle so far. Warm grey shelves hovered behind the desk, making for easy storage and organization of binders and books. His father sat behind the U-shaped matching grey desk in a white rolling chair that well-supported his back, but he wasn’t there at the moment, as he was walking around with a cup of old, bitter whiskey in one of his hands.

The King looked worn and old, with peppery hair, but his posture was tall and strong, exuding an Alpha aura that Prince Zayn wanted to mimic.

“Father, you wanted to see me?”

King Yaser looked towards his son, his figure towering over him. The King glanced to his desk, a single piece of paper in front of him with a pen placed diagonally across the top of it. He placed his drink down on a neat coaster, reaching out to fix the slightly crooked telephone in one corner of his desk. “Sit,” he said, gesturing to the chair. “We have things to discuss, beta.”

Prince Zayn tilted his head at his father’s normal tone before sitting in the single white leather couch in front of his father’s wooden grey desk. His knee bounced in anticipation, resting his elbows on the tops of his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. He stayed silent as his father tidied up his desk, returning a few books and folders to a matching overhead shelf. King Yaser retrieved a binder from one of his drawers.

“Where is Kato?”

“With her… Omegas.”

“You do not have to hesitate, I legalized it years ago, thanks to your mother,” King Yaser sent him a small smile. “You are dressed up?”

“Mother made me go see a tailor for Summer’s Rise already.”

“Ah… I see… she thinks ahead,” King Yaser nodded, rubbing his chin. He did like that about his mate; it was possibly one of her best attributes. He settled his chair, leaning back casually, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Zayn, son, what do you know about the Omegas being kidnapped.”

Zayn froze before straightening himself, leaning back in his seat. “Omegas? Kidnapped?” He echoed cluelessly, shuffling his feet. “Nothing. What happened?” His heart quickened slightly. Was Liam… safe?

“Twenty-seven Omegas around Rometas have been kidnapped. We don’t know their whereabouts and our best trackers cannot find where they are,” King Yaser loosened his tie, sighing again. “I have upped security and I have told Kato that she should be alert. I also assume that you know that the Sullivans are visiting?”

Zayn’s jaw clenched. “Yes,” he said tightly.

Prince Xylon.

The one who likes Liam.

The one who should never step foot around _his_ Omega.

The Prince who had a deathwish.

“You and Xylon don’t get along?” His father chuckled, shaking his head and tapping his fingers on his desk. “Interesting.”

“I can tolerate him,” Zayn insisted, but his fists clenched. He felt his nails dig harshly into his palms, leaving crescent moon indents.

_No, he really could not. If he saw Xylon breathing around Liam, he would kill him._

His father only laughed. “How are your studies coming along?” He folded his hands, elbows resting on the grey wood. He raised a brow.

Prince Zayn tried to calm down, taking a deep breath before answering, “fine.”

“Good. I want you to be ready for the throne in a year or two. Mother says she is proud of you. How is… Gracelyn?” King Yaser resting his hands on his desk, raising a brow.

“Tolerable,” Zayn spoke stiffly. “I do not… exactly… like her.”

His father scoffed, rubbing his jaw almost sheepishly. “She’s quite the female, yes? I’ve never met a Beta female so spoiled in my entire life. Your mother isn’t even spoiled after all these years we have been together.” He ran a hand through his peppered black hair. “I am sorry about her but when your mother wanted to raise Kato, I had to make a deal. I knew they were not going to just hand her to us without offering Gracelyn.”

The Prince shook his head. “It’s alright, I can tolerate her. I just don’t want her to be around me but she acts so entitled around our other guards…”

“I will have a talk with our guards regarding her. You are free to choose your mate, you always have been,” the King smiled at his prodigy. “Kato guards you well.” He lowered his voice. “So… I have heard from your mother that you have taken interest in an Omega? What was his name… Liam, yes?”

Zayn growled defensively and his father guffawed, a hand pressing against his belly.

“He is sweet, isn’t he? Poor boy, with what happened to him…” King Yaser shook his head disapprovingly.

The smaller Alpha raised a brow in question but the King waved it off.

“Be careful with him. Please. I would like for Doniya to have children before you do,” he teased.

“We aren’t even-”

There was another loud chortle. “I am kidding, please, son, relax, you are so tense! If anything, protect him. Me and the other Kings are going to bring up these kidnappings to the Ministry.” There was a bit of silence and Zayn jaw twitched; was his father done? He had promised to meet Liam in the library today.

“Did you… want to bring anyone to the Summit this year? I know you don’t but maybe you’ve changed your mind?” King Yaser wondered, tilting his head slightly.

“I’ll think about it,” was Zayn’s short reply.

The King nodded. “Okay… well… that’s all I wanted to talk to you about today. For now. Are you studying at all today?”

“No, I’m… hanging out with Kato today. I will tomorrow.”

“That is all, then. I will see you during dinner, beta.”

Zayn stood up, leaving the room as his father chuckled, knowing he was irritated with the questions about Liam. It was true that the Prince had a very protective nature towards the Omega naturally, since his feelings were quite strong towards him. It had been like that since they had first met when Zayn was eighteen.

But… sex with Liam? Ridiculous, but of course, Zayn did want that. He could imagine the shy Omega writhing in his bed as Zayn raged pleasure across his body. Zayn’s length twitched in his trousers and he awkwardly adjusted himself while walking down the hallway back towards his room.

But they were nowhere near that stage; Zayn knew they wouldn’t be for a long time. There was something off about him, maybe a past that haunted him. He wasn’t quite sure but he wanted to find out.

➤

Niall whined, pink lips twisting into a frown as Liam grinned, conquering the chessboard once again with his white pieces. He pumped his fist in the air briefly before laughing at Niall’s spoiled expression. “It’s just a game, Ni, it’s okay.”

Zayn smiled in the spot next to him, watching the Omega with adoring eyes as Liam reset the chessboard, yelping as Niall pettily threw pieces at him.

“You play well,” Zayn remarked as Liam finished cleaning up. He pushed the chess table back to the middle of the carpet, returning a chair to it's original spot. Niall helped before wrapping his mate’s sweater tighter around his figure. The blonde Omega wandered off, eyes scanning the many bookshelves in the library.

Liam turned to him, smiling at the compliment. “Yeah? Do you want to play?” He asked, raising a groomed eyebrow.

Zayn smirked, licking at his lips slowly, almost teasingly. The Omega followed his tongue subconsciously. “I’m quite the chess master, darling,” he told him. “I’m the best behind my father. That man has been alive for years, though, so I don’t know if I’ll ever beat him at his favorite game.”

After the night of playing music together and letting the Omega listen to one of his pieces, as well as the talk with his father earlier that same day, Zayn initiated hanging out with Liam more, knocking on the Omega’s bedroom door at a decent time in the morning. They had been eating breakfast together the past couple of days and the Prince was pleased that the Omega didn’t seem to object to his presence. Liam seemed comfortable and… happy.

“Nerd,” he barely heard Liam mutter breathlessly.

“Say it to my face, love,” Zayn poked his shoulder, making him squeak and squirm away.

They were oddly comfortable with each other now, much more so than a month ago but the Prince could tell Liam was holding back something. He just didn’t know what.

Before Liam could retaliate, the door to the library creaked open. Niall thumped over to the door, books forgotten about as he hugged his Alpha in greeting. He whined as Kato scented him and Rosewyn next to her, licking at her cheek.

“Dear Goddess, chill out with the displays of affection, please,” Zayn scoffed at Kato, who sat down on the opposite couch, a wide smirk on her face. Her Omegas settled next to her, almost obsessive looks in their eyes. Their Alpha had been busy training too much lately, they missed her.

“As if you can tell me anything, snuggling with Liam over there,” she shot back with a cheeky smile.

Liam huffed and Zayn snorted. The Omega leaned towards him, curling into the body heat that Zayn gave off. The Prince looked towards the fire, seeing it was dying out. He patted Liam’s leg before getting up and putting more logs in the fire, poking it with the metal stick hanging from the mantle.

“Oh, Liam… a letter came in for you,” Kato said. There was a ruffle of paper and clothes before she handed Liam a wax-sealed letter. “Fancy. From the Sullivan Territory.”

Prince Zayn dropped the poking stick with a loud _clang!_ Rosewyn and Niall jumped at the sound as the Alpha headed back to the seat with Liam, who was carefully undoing the seal with apprehensive fingers. Brown eyes darkened as a handwritten letter was pulled from the envelope.

“It’s… a love letter,” Liam whispered, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. “He kind of gives me the creeps but it’s rather cute, I guess.”

Zayn’s blood boiled hotly through his veins, jealousy surging suddenly through his body and Liam looked at him, sensing the change in aura. He raised an eyebrow and Zayn blinked, trying to control his rampant thoughts of leaving the Castle and to where Xylon lived. He wanted to rip the other Alpha’s head off. Or maybe rip out his organs first and leave him to-

“Earth to Zayn?” Liam asked softly, waving a hand in the Alpha’s face.

Zayn grunted, schooling his features and focusing on the Omega’s messy hair and pink-bitten lips. He saw Kato smirk out of the corner of his eye and he knew that she had purposefully done this. He took a deep breath, calming the rage in his veins.

Liam had put the letter on the glass chess table in between the two occupied couches, Xylon long-forgotten about. “I was asking if you knew what was for dinner?” He said, voice innocent and unsuspecting.

Zayn blinked. “Not really. It’s a special course that my mother planned, though,” he shrugged. “Butter chicken, I believe, is on there.”

Liam’s hazel eyes lit up. “I love that dish!” He announced, cheering.

Prince Zayn’s heart ached. They both loved the same dish? It was like Liam was made for him. “I do, too. It’s also one of my many favorites.”

_A match made in heaven, perhaps._

Prince Zayn couldn’t help but grin at Liam’s happiness. He put an arm around the back of the couch, feeling Liam automatically lean into his side as Kato got up from the couch and took one side of the chess table and Niall on the other. Rosewyn giggled, clapping her hands at the show her mates were putting on.

“I’m going to beat you,” Niall said, a fire of determination in his bright blue eyes.

“If you say so, love,” Kato rested her chin on her hand, admiring the Omega with adoring eyes. “Don’t be surprised if I win, though.”

“You won’t!”

➤

“Take a walk with me?”

A gentle hand grasped Liam’s shoulder, encouraging him to look up at the mesmerizing Alpha in front of him, hazel meeting a bright brown as they stood outside the Prince’s bedroom. The Prince seemed happy today and Liam was glad that he was. He almost thought he was the source of the royal wolf’s glee but he quickly shook the idea off.

There was no way the Prince was so elated to be with him.

_Liam could always pretend._

The Omega enjoyed hanging out with the Prince; he wasn’t so bad. He remembered he first thought the Alpha was too aggressive and brooding but after their moment with music a couple days ago, the Alpha seemed to have softened up and Liam loved it. They hung out together more, conversations flowed easier and Liam didn’t stutter as often. They also shared food, space, and Liam noticed more often than not that their hands bumped into each other.

It was almost like… they were _flirting_?

Liam felt his head ache briefly before smiling at the Alpha. “Sure,” he answered.

Prince Zayn sent him a blinding grin before grabbing Liam’s wrist and pulling him into his chambers. Liam stumbled slightly but caught his footing, following the Alpha.

_Dear goddess, that smile was cute._

They headed straight to his closet and Zayn quickly pulled on a hoodie before handing Liam a larger one to fit his stockier body build. Liam slowly accepted, pulling it on. He inhaled that cypress scent, his head swirling.

Liam didn’t know if he could give the hoodie back now.

“Okay, let’s go,” Zayn gripped his wrist again and Liam fell into step beside him as they headed out the West Wing doors

They tittered and laughed as Zayn packed a small snowball, tossing it at Liam’s chest before jogging away, grinning from ear to ear. Liam chucked one back, gracing Zayn’s shoulder with snow before chasing him directly into the barn, choosing to body slamming into him and bringing them both to the hay-covered ground, giggles escaping the two of them. The smell of manure was strong but all Liam could smell was Zayn.

“Get off, you big oaf,” Prince Zayn patted Liam’s side, getting up quickly as Liam rolled off of him, before holding out a hand. Liam grasped it, pulling himself up and murmuring a soft “thank you”.

They wandered the stalls, greeting the horses. The King’s stallion, Vortex, ignored them promptly when he realized neither of them had treats on their bodies. Zayn rolled his eyes at the petty horse’s behavior.

“When will spring come?” Liam asked, petting Doniya’s mare, who neighed, rubbing up on Liam’s hand. He laughed. “I want to try riding.”

Zayn’s brain immediately went to the gutter and he almost choked over himself with thoughts of a naked Liam straddling his waist. He coughed, shifting his leg discreetly. Was he trying to kill himself?

“Next month it will start to warm up,” Zayn informed him, patting Safaa’s colt, smiling. “March, we can start bringing them out. They’re excited, I’m sure.”

Liam nodded, agreeing. They left the barn, heading to the greenhouse, the sun surprisingly beating on their backs. They stepped through the doors, exhaling in relief at the warmth. Prince Zayn pulled a few blueberries from a nearby bush, holding out a couple to Liam. The Omega took them, nibbling on the sweet fruit as they wandered the large garden.

“These are pretty,” Liam murmured, delicately rubbing a finger over a silky petal of a flower. He looked up at the huge, blooming tree, eyes wide with wonder. He felt the Prince come to stand next to him a few moments later.

“That’s my mother’s cherry blossom tree. My father gave it to her with this green house. The Gagne Territory actually grew it and then gave it to the King as a gift for an alliance,” the Alpha explained, reaching up to touch the petals as well. He plucked a flower, holding it out to Liam.

The Omega stared at him before his cheeks flushed a bright red. He let Zayn place the beautifully bloomed bud in his open palm. The Alpha sent him a small wink before turning and walking away. Liam felt his heart skip a beat as he promptly ignored the small irritation in the back of his head. He tucked the flower safely in his pocket before following the Prince, who was yanking a few ripe strawberries off a bush.

They walked around for another hour or so, snacking on Queen Trish’s fruit of her labor. There was small talk of going into the city for a small festival, which Zayn insisted he would take Liam to. The Omega agreed reluctantly. The Alpha also spoke briefly of going to the Styles Territory for Harry’s upcoming birthday. Liam made a note to himself to write him a card to send along with Zayn.

Liam was in his bedroom, ready for bed and reading one of the many frayed books in his room when there was a knock on the door. Confused when he smelled Kato’s scent, he opened the door to a blank-gazed Alpha.

“May I come in?” She asked quietly.

Liam blinked before nodding his head, opening the door wider and stepping off to the side as the Alpha strode in, looking around the room. He noticed her phone was in her hands, opened to a neat black and white photo. Liam closed the door. “What’s going on?” He asked slowly, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

Kato looked down at her phone before holding it out to him. “I know you don’t check social media often but… have you seen Zayn’s latest post?”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, taking the phone gently from Kato’s soft hands. His jaw dropped when he realized who was in the photo.

It was him.

Liam looked back up at Kato, who had her arms folded expectantly.

“I didn’t know you two were… so close?” She said as Liam handed her phone back, his eyes still blinking in shock.

“We… We’re not?” Liam mumbled, shuffling his feet nervously. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve just been hanging out the past couple of days.”

The photo was Liam reaching out and touching the cherry blossom tree with a smile; a simple candid of his side profile. From the brief glance, there was no caption but there were many likes and comments, maybe over twenty thousand as of now. “ _Who is this @pzaynjm?_ ” one comment read.

“Zayn never posts,” Kato told him, a serious tone gracing her rather gravelly voice. “You must have done something.”

“Like-like what?” Liam stuttered. He picked up his phone, opening the same app and heading to Zayn’s profile, seeing the same picture. He tapped on the comments, which were mostly wondering who he was. Others were weirder, saying “ _has our king has returned??_ ” Or “ _daddy, please put me the fuck straight_ ”, which he didn’t understand at all. Liam looked at other photos, where Zayn was casually posing in candids and family pictures.

“I took half his photos,” Kato spoke up and directly in Liam’s ear. He jumped, throwing his phone onto his mattress. “Doesn’t he look good? I take great photos.”

Liam huffed. “Don’t get so damn close,” he muttered as Kato laughed, shaking her head.

“There’s no way you could have seduced him, you haven’t been deflowered yet,” Kato tilted her head in innocent wonder.

“Don’t say that!” Liam hissed, his cheeks blooming a deep red.

Kato blinked. “There’s nothing wrong with that? Rosewyn and Niall were both virgins as well. Zee usually doesn’t go for virgins, in general, actually.”

“What-what do you mean?” Liam cursed in his head for stuttering so much over the topic of the handsome Prince. “ _What_ does that even me-mean?”

Kato hummed thoughtfully, sitting cross-legged on his bed, running a hand through her short black hair. Liam noticed that if he didn’t know Kato so well, she could pass as a young boy with a powerful Alpha aura.

“He’s very… interested in you, it seems,” Kato finally said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she looked at Liam up and down. “There must be something other than your innocence that he is attracted to.”

“Kato, shh!” Liam pushed the Alpha’s shoulder, who grinned and swayed only slightly at the action.

“We will know soon,” Kato patted Liam’s shoulder before getting off his bed. “Goodnight, little Omega. I will see you later, yes?”

Liam nodded, his head still reeling about the fact that Zayn had taken a picture of him for his Instagram. “Goodnight, Kato.”

Liam made sure to like the photo before tossing the phone on his nightstand with a charger. The phone buzzed twice, notifying him with a text and he glanced at the contact name, seeing it was from Prince Xylon. There were five more sequences of buzzes before it stopped and Liam sighed, rolling his eyes and turning out the lights.

He would be lying if he said the Prince hadn’t dug a special place in his heart.


	9. Selcouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selcouth: unfamiliar, rare, strange, yet marvelous
> 
> It's been a week since Zayn's post on instagram. The media is going crazy, even making it to the news. Zayn loves samosas and Liam witnesses Zayn's protectiveness at the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unedited]

“Who is this boy on the Prince Zayn’s Instagram? Find out next-”

“ _LIAM!_ ” 

Niall’s loud, shrilly voice cut through the once-peaceful air, pale hands ripping the red three hundred-paged book from Liam’s grasp, followed by a soft whine and a creaking of the Omega’s wooden chair as he leaned back, timid hazel meeting sky-blue. “You’re on the Prince’s Instagram?” 

Liam’s face blossomed a bright pink as he fiddled with his hoodie - Zayn’s hoodie actually, from that one day - and he shook his head. “I-I don’t really know what happened or how or even why-” 

“Omega, stop pestering him, did you not know he was on Zayn’s Instagram?” Kato called from the couch she was lazily slouching in, giving her mate a brief glare, her arm hanging off the edge of the cushion. “Where’s Wynnie?” She frowned, yearning for her other female counterpart.

“This hoodie isn’t yours-” Niall moved closer as he set Liam’s book down, pressing his nose into the fabric of Liam’s navy blue sweatshirt, sniffing dramatically.

Liam’s cheeks reddened, “Um…” Liam smiled sheepishly. “It's-it’s Zayn’s, actually… yeah…” He pushed Niall’s head away from him. He really wanted to go back to reading his book but Liam knew questioning would arrive as soon as the news on the television mentioned Zayn’s Instagram. 

“You two… are a thing? How long has it been?” Niall demanded, grabbing Liam’s shoulders, who grumbled and tried to push him off. “The details! I want it all!” 

“Demanding, just like in the bedroom,” Kato commented casually with a cheeky smile on her face, laughing as the Omega turned around to give her a mean glare with red cheeks. He huffed, crossing his arms and taking a small step away from Liam, as the other Omega collected himself. 

“I like to stare at the snow when I can’t sleep. He kind of found me there?” Liam’s lips twisted as he thought about the past month of random events that led to him and the Prince being closer. It had been just last week when Kato walked into his room asking about the photo. “We’ve just been… around each other. We’ve had breakfast and the like…”

It wasn’t like Liam knew _why_ the Prince posted it on his social media, they were considered only friends but there were a lot of factors that would lead to them pursuing a relationship with each other. Chills ran down his spine at the thought of it; it wasn’t that Liam thought the Prince would make a horrible mate, Zayn had treated him very well the past month. 

Liam simply wasn’t ready. Everyone had demons.

The little habits Liam noticed when they were together gave him the small tinge of hope that the Prince would settle for whoever he wanted and perhaps Prince Zayn did want Liam. Zayn would always wait for him to take the first bite of his meal before digging in himself. He was more gentle and always seemed to save him from little trips and falls (Liam was very clumsy). Zayn would also tug him closer when other male servants got too close to him. 

The Alpha was perfect; he would entrance every Omega that came his way, that was a definite given. The whole Malik Territory was under his charming and brooding spell. He was well-liked among the Alpha Princes his age except for Xylon. 

Speaking of the Sullivan Prince, they arrived in a few days and Liam noticed Zayn was a bit more on edge. He growled a bit more for little things, like coming to stand next to him or even holding his hand. 

That was another thing; they held hands. 

They haven’t gotten comfortable fitting their fingers between the other’s spaces. Just simply holding hands was enough… at the moment. Liam liked it a lot, maybe even loved it and the Prince always found ways to hold onto Liam. They often received odd looks, especially from Gracelyn, who he had mysteriously been seeing less. She never roamed the same halls he usually did and he found it strange but relieving. 

“We were supposed to head to Xanthe twenty minutes ago,” Liam heard the other Alpha in the room growl in annoyance, her fingers tapping on her phone. “I miss Wynnie.” 

“Is your rut coming?” Niall whispered. 

Liam heard the question regardless and nearly choked on his own spit. 

Kato looked at him. “If it is, I have nothing to worry about, you like it,” she gave him a knowing look before sighing loudly. “Zayn’s late, too. Everybody’s late.”

“They’ll show up,” Liam assured her, as the Alpha female yawned before gesturing for Niall to lay with her on the couch. 

“Liam? Would you like to join?” She raised her head to look at the hazel-eyed Omega, who was watching them with a small smile as he was reaching for his book again. 

“Please, join,” Niall pouted and Liam’s smile grew bigger. “You can be a nerd, just come closer?” 

“If I’m allowed to,” Liam nodded, getting up and making his way over. Kato threw him a cozy blanket before curling around Niall’s form, wrapping them up in a warm, giggling bundle. 

Liam shook his head, a light smile on his face as he picked up where he left off in the book, relaxing against the Alpha’s legs as the two fell asleep. 

An hour passed and Liam opted to lay on Niall’s bum, closing his eyes for a nap as well. 

➤

Water droplets dripped down his neck as the Prince pulled on his black button down shirt, snarling when his arm briefly caught in the sleeve and shut his locker, twisting the lock and rushing out of the room. He pulled out his phone as he quickly made his way to the library, where the group of friends decided to meet. 

There’s a small squeak in front of him and Zayn twirled agilely, narrowly running into a female wolf wandering the halls. He was about to growl again when he realized Rosewyn stood in front of him, her eyes wide. 

“Hi,” she greeted as her teeth let go of her bottom lip that she was nibbling on. “Sorry.” 

“No, you’re okay,” Zayn shook his head, offering her a quick smile. “Are you coming with us to Xanthe?” 

Rosewyn nodded, tugging her grey sweater around her, which smelled a lot like Kato. Zayn’s nose wrinkled slightly. “Yes, um, the medical wing ran a little late today. I was busy so I couldn’t reply to Kato.” 

Zayn nodded, looking around the halls before gesturing Rosewyn to follow him. “Walk with me.” 

Rosewyn and Zayn rarely talked to each other but they were very comfortable in each other’s presence so they never felt the need to bond that way. Unspoken trust that Zayn would protect Rosewyn was a given since the day Kato introduced the two of them and it was no lie; Zayn would protect his bodyguard’s mates as she would protect his. 

Zayn’s mind wandered to Liam just as Rosewyn opened the doors to find three figures lying in a pile on the biggest couch in the library. Zayn frowned, watching as Liam unconsciously pulled a bundled up blanket closer to him, nuzzling the soft, red fabric. He felt the familiar tingling below his skin and he grunted, huffing in annoyance as Rosewyn giggled, looking at him. 

“What in the world are you jealous about? You stink,” Rosewyn snickered, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. She shook her head, stepping forward and pulling out her phone. 

Zayn rolled his eyes but watched as she took a few pictures before she turned back to him.

“Are you going to join me in waking them up?” 

The Prince raised a brow as Rosewyn took off, leaping onto the side of Kato and Niall, squealing as Kato’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer in the sea of limbs and blankets. 

“Precious, you’re here,” Zayn (disgustingly) heard Kato rumble. Rosewyn squeaked as Kato licked her cheek affectionately. “I’ve missed you, darling.” 

“The infirmary was busy and I wanted to help. I forgot to text you, I’m sorry!” Rosewyn replied, kissing Niall’s nose as he blearily reached out for her. She hugged the other omega, rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Missed you,” Niall mumbled. 

“Your voice is so sexy when you wake up, why is that? It should be illegal,” Rosewyn snorted as Niall stuck out his tongue. 

“Z-Zayn?” 

The Prince immediately searched for the voice, his eyes landing on Liam who was tiredly sitting up, scrunching his eyebrows when his pillow (also known as Niall’s ass) was moving so much. Zayn walked over, kneeling down to get to Liam’s height, chuckling as the omega blushed. “Goodmorning,” he teased. 

“They made me take a nap with them,” Liam insisted, cheeks red as Zayn hummed, playfully running a hand through Liam’s messy bedhead. Liam whined in protest.

“I’m sure they did,” Zayn said. He leaned up and kissed Liam’s cheek delicately. “Now come on, the festival’s waiting.” 

The three sleepyheads adjusted their clothes, Niall finding his hat that had fallen behind the couch and Kato folded the many blankets, neatly draping them over the arm of the furniture. 

Kato led the way to the enormous garage that Liam never knew existed within the Castle. The female Alpha ordered one of the butlers to drive them into the city of Xanthe. 

“This is my sweater?” Zayn asked, tugging gently on Liam’s sleeve with a raised eyebrow as a huge, flashy car pulled up. The two other Omegas piled into it, fighting over who sat in the middle seat. 

Liam’s cheeks flushed, giggling at the other Omegas. “Y-Yeah, sorry. Did you want it back?” 

Zayn shook his head, a small smile on his face. “No, you’re okay.”

 

The car ride was quite short and Zayn sat next to Liam in the back, snaking his hand over Liam’s lap to hold his hand. The Omega shyly accepted the action and Zayn only grinned before getting distracted by the scenery outside.

It was warm outside, not too cold and the snow had melted quite drastically, patches of dead grass peeking through the slush. Xanthe was a much warmer city. There was talk of a huge snowstorm coming within the next week and how everything would be blanketed in white once more before spring hit. 

Cameras flashed left and right as the group of wolves stepped out of the car and Zayn put himself in front of the flashing lights, waving and offering a small smile before the crowd dispersed as Kato growled at a few of them. Liam kept his head low, pulling the hood over him as they quickly walked to blend in with the crowds of people shopping.

“You don’t need to do that,” Zayn told her as they walked along the streets, regarding all the different kiosks and small tents. Niall and Rosewyn skipped ahead, holding hands and giggling like little children as they pointed and chased each other around the open area of the market square. 

“It bothers my eyes,” Kato insisted, shaking her head. “It’s annoying. You’re like any other person walking around.”

“I am a Prince, I am accustomed to these dumb headlines and flashing lights,” Zayn looked back at Liam, who was quietly gazing at the small trinkets that the small set-up shops were selling. Different kinds of food permeated the air, Liam’s nostrils catching all sorts of scents and his mouth watered. 

Zayn held out a hand and Liam flushed, placing his hand into the Prince’s palm before being tugged forward with a squeak. 

“Anything you want,” Zayn murmured in his ear as Kato walked off to find her playful mates, murmuring she would be close by if he needed anything. “Tell me and I will get it for you.” 

Liam stopped walking, shaking his head incredulously. Zayn stopped with him, refusing to let go of Liam’s hand. “You don’t need to do that. There’s nothing I really want.” His hand pressed to his belly as it started to grumble. Liam smiled sheepishly, cheeks a soft pink.

Zayn raised a brow.

“I will get food-”

“We will get food,” Zayn insisted, tugging his arm gently. “Come on, there is a place that sells these things called samosas. It’s my favorite thing to eat down here, you’ll love them.”

➤

“The noise is deeper in your chest, son. I want to hear you roar.”

The younger Alpha nodded, concentrating. His eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath, letting out a loud growl that vibrated the air around the two. He opened his eyes, looking up at his father, who watched him emotionlessly. 

“You are not going to take this throne with that puny little power you have,” his father said harshly, the son wincing at the words. “Louder. I know you can do better than this. If you can’t then you are no son of mine. You will master the Voice.” 

“Father, please-”

“Do as I say, Xylon.” 

The Prince nodded quickly before closing his eyes again, gritting his teeth at the pressure that his father was exerting onto him. He imagined himself clawing deeper into his chest, opening the passageway so that air could flow through freely. He took a deep breath before letting out a gut-wrenching sound; one that even scared he himself. 

Xylon exhaled shakily, his eyes snapping open as his father patted him on the back. 

“You’re getting there. This is good progress. Maybe you aren’t weak, after all.”

The Prince scoffed but tiredly collapsed onto his knees. 

“It will tire you out at first, I know. But you will grow stronger,” the King’s stone-cold facade made its appearance once again. “Master it, Xylon.”

➤

“These are so good!” Liam moaned, gushing over the little packages of dough with a sweetly spiced mix of meat inside. He hurriedly popped the rest of it in his mouth before grabbing another from the pile that Zayn happily purchased, tipping the vendor heavily before they sat down in a more secluded corner of the busy restaurant.

Zayn quirked a brow, smirking. “Are they?” He wondered, taking a bite of one, savoring the taste of his childhood. He remembered he begged his father to buy these specific samosas every time they visited the bigger city and the way his mother would cave in and give him a few dollars to spend. The Prince would spend every dollar he got on samosas. 

They ate quietly, Liam shoving at least five down his throat before nibbling on his sixth one, sipping at his water. Zayn had only four but he was too busy admiring Liam in one of his favorite places. He took in Liam’s birthmark on his neck, the way his eyes crinkled in the corners and the bewildered glint in the Omega’s eyes as he awed at the dinky little shop filled with pictures of older people making dough. Zayn smiled. 

The Prince found this Omega so attractive. 

The faint thrumming of music got louder and louder outside the restaurant and Liam perked up instantly, tilting his head in wonder as dancers flitted past the window. There were people clapping and whistling. 

“Do you want to check it out?” Zayn asked him. 

Liam’s face lit up. “Can we?” He asked earnestly, his cheeks a soft pink. 

Zayn quickly placed the last few samosas in a box, waving at the owner before following the excited Omega out the door, the bell chiming. The rattle and thumping of drums was a lot louder out in the streets but it didn’t matter as Zayn kept an eye on a tiptoeing Liam, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. 

Dancers enchanted the crowd, performing in a huge circle, wearing vibrant colors of all spectrums of the rainbow. Ribbons and flowers flowed around them, seeming to enunciate whatever they were doing. Zayn’s jaw clenched slightly as one of the male dancers wearing a deep blue pants and a sole vest, offered Liam a flower, tucking it behind his ear and winking before falling back into the synchronized whirl. Liam clapped, clearly delighted. 

Zayn huffed, rolling his eyes and trying to keep his prickling jealousy at bay. A couple people stepped away from him, eyes wide at the sour scent of envy. The Prince winced, taking a deep breath and schooling his features. 

He couldn’t react like that here.

“That was beautiful! It was so… oh my Goddess!” Liam squealed as Zayn took his hand, leading him away from the music. “Wouldn’t you agree, Zayn?”

Zayn wrinkled his nose slightly but nodded. “Yes, it was quite the show,” he replied dismissively. He looked at Liam. “Would you like to go anywhere else?” 

Liam frowned, stopping their brisk pace. “You’re upset,” he stated, brown eyes filled with worry.

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows. “Upset? No… no, I’m not upset,” the Alpha shook his head. “I’m fine, why are you… asking?” 

“You smell like… you’re jealous of something,” Liam spoke softly. “Did something upset you?” Liam reached up to rub at his ear, his fingers brushing the flower before freezing in realization. Hazel eyes widened suddenly. 

Zayn’s eyes darkened and he looked down, jaw tight as Liam pulled the white rose from behind his ear. The Omega looked up at him, questions littering his eyes. 

“He didn’t… I don’t think anything of him,” Liam stammered out. “I was just… distracted by the show.” 

“It’s not serious,” Zayn rumbled out, shaking his head. “Please, just forget it, this is really weird.” Zayn met his gaze. “I’m being weird.” 

Liam’s cheeks colored as he put the rose back behind his ear, smiling brightly. He reached out for Zayn’s hand, threading his fingers through the spaces. Zayn watched carefully, the last tendrils of jealousy fizzling out before being replaced with nervousness. He swallowed quietly, staring at their intertwined hands. 

“You’re not being weird, Zayn,” Liam looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. “You’re just being an Alpha. You’re just protecting me.” 

Zayn inhaled sharply, before nodding his head, biting his lip to keep his face from breaking into a gigantic smile. “Just looking out for you, love,” he murmured, wetting his lips anxiously. His attention was on Liam’s bright red lips, bitten from maybe earlier in the day. They looked soft… inviting… 

Liam leaned into him, his cheek bumping Zayn’s shoulder. “I appreciate that, Alpha, but I promise I’m not interested,” he murmured. “Now let’s go enjoy the rest of today.”

Zayn nodded, giving his hands a squeeze before leading the way to their next destination, his mind and heart calming down at the thought of another Alpha taking away the sweet Omega by his side. There was a ripple in his stomach as Zayn kept glancing down at their hands tightly joined together. 

There was no way Zayn would let go of Liam now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I've been very busy with life. Recently bought a new car and upped my hours at work so I can pay it off faster. I hope everyone is doing well, I hope to see you guys soon! I am also currently working on another idea for another story that may or may not be coming soon. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, leave your comments below. I think Harry might have an appearance next chapter and THEN we'll finally get some drama with Xylon. We'll see. ;)
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful comments in the previous chapter! I love you all. I also want to thank you in general for all the kudos and reads, I'm very, very happy everyone is loving this story!
> 
> Until next time,  
> -Zam


	10. Gezellig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gezellig: cozy, nice, inviting, pleasant, comfortable.
> 
> Zayn gets ready to visit his friend, Prince Harry and Kato asks something very important from her omegas. Meanwhile, Liam suffers a horrible migraine and Zayn pays a visit.

Niall whined loudly, ducking his head as Zayn glared at him meaningfully, tattooed arms folded across his chest. The Prince sighed, rolling his eyes, exasperated as his fingers rubbed at his lips. He looked towards his haphazardly, half-packed bags before his eyes flitted back to the blonde omega, frowning excessively at Zayn’s answer about coming to visit their friend Harry in the Styles’ Territory for the curly-headed lad’s birthday. 

“You’re going to have to ask your alpha and my mother, Niall,” Zayn said, walking towards his suitcase on his bed that was recently fitted with a fresh pair of grey sheets. “I can’t just take you along without anyone knowing.” 

“I miss Louis and Harry, too!” Niall pouted, his back hunching slightly. “I don’t want to be here. The staff is getting persistent and irritating.” 

Zayn huffed. “Weren’t you supposed to go hang out with Kato today?” The alpha raised a brow. “Where’s Liam?” 

“Liam’s busy… said something about wanting to draw. Queen has been making him work less because he’s getting headaches,” Niall rubbed at his nose. “Wynnie got her heat. I don’t want to get into a sympathetic heat but I’m bringing them food later.” He shrugged. 

“So you decided to come here,” Zayn murmured, mostly to himself as he folded a few t-shirts and placing them inside the suitcase before checking his underwear pocket, making sure he’s had enough. “Why has Liam been getting headaches? Is he okay? Has he been drinking water?”

Niall shrugged. “I don’t know how much water he drinks, sounds like something you would know since you like him so much.”

Zayn fumbled with the zipper, scoffing. “I do not like him enough to know how much water he drinks,” he shot Niall a glare, who laughed a little, leaning up against Zayn’s wall as a knock echoed in the doorway. “I’m sure he drinks enough to stay hydrated… I would hope.”

Niall took a few steps away as his bright blue eyes widened at who it was. 

Zayn sighed deeply, blinking hard before turning to her. “Gracelyn,” he said through a tight jaw. “Hello.” 

“Zayn,” she said curtly, folding her arms just under her breasts. Zayn’s scrunched slightly at the deliberate action. 

“Do you need something?” Zayn asked her, raising a brow. 

The female beta tilted her head, her pink dress shifting and sparkling with every movement. “I’m inviting you to dinner tonight, just the two of us.” She rubbed her lips together, looking at him with what seemed like a sultry look but Niall thought she was squinting at the sun. He swallowed back a laugh. 

“And if I don't want to?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow, unfazed by the whole outfit. 

“You are not avoiding this, Zayn. I am your betrothed and you will listen to me,” she said haughtily, tossing her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. “I am heading into town to grab a few things for tonight, I expect you there. We will talk.” She turned on her heel and strode away, shoes clicking briskly across the marble floor.

“Alright, I need a smoke after that,” Zayn walked over to his nightstand, grabbing his pack of cigs and his bright purple lighter. He opened one door to his balcony, shivering slightly at the rush of cold air before the sun warmed his skin. 

“Okay, um, I will go make some food for the others now, let me know if you’re doing anything?” Niall called from inside, shivering at the icy draft in the room. He couldn’t wait for it to warm up soon.

Zayn lifted a hand, lighting the cigarette he was holding in his mouth with the other, puffing out smoke. “I will be packing so come in whenever.” 

Niall nodded before exiting the room. 

➤

Niall skillfully balanced the tray of food in his arms, using his foot to nudge the door open so that he could walk through. Rosewyn sat diligently across their alpha, Kato, who was hissing at the contact of alcohol against her torn up knuckles from boxing. 

“You really need to tape up your hands, alpha,” Rosewyn murmured as Niall placed a plate of food across her and Kato. Rosewyn snatched his hand before he pulled away, pouting her lips for a kiss. He rolled his eyes but obliged, giggling. 

“Thank you, Niall,” Kato voiced from her spot on the couch, wincing as Rosewyn dabbed gently at her hands with a wet cotton ball. “I’d like a smooch, too, if you can spare one.” 

Niall snickered, leaning in to quickly peck the alpha on the lips before sitting down in his spot, hungrily digging into his prepared meal, humming appreciatively. 

After Rosewyn finished bandaging Kato and taking a bite of her meal, Kato took a deep breath, seeming to murmur words of encouragement to herself. “Right… well… thank you for agreeing to see me today.” 

Rosewyn and Niall slowed their chewing at the suspiciousness of Kato’s fidgeting, picking at the edge of the fresh bandage around her hand. They had never seen their alpha seem so nervous and angsty, her knee bouncing rapidly and she was even chewing her bottom lip as a distraction. 

“Is everything okay?” Rosewyn asked, her tone worried. 

Niall blinked as a shaky breath escaped him. Awful thoughts of Kato telling the two of them that she didn’t want them any more, or even worse, she wanted one but not the other zipped through his mind. His heart jerked painfully as he stared at his plate of food, gulping the rest of what was in his mouth down. These thoughts suddenly made him sick and his stomach knotted up. 

“No!” Kato almost shouted, sensing the dread and fear in the room - it was almost palpable - and the alpha shook her head. “It’s nothing bad! I swear! I’m so sorry if… this was worrying, I didn’t mean for it to sound like this… fuck, I’m sorry, my loves.” 

The alpha ran a hand through her messy black hair, twisting it as best she could with her wrapped fingers. “Um… I’m just… really nervous? I guess? I’ve been with you guys for two years, and it's been amazing… I try to be the best alpha I can to both of you and I hope… I hope the effort has been showing.” 

“Countless times,” Rosewyn whispered, her cheeks pink and Niall nodded quickly, agreeing. He released a shaky breath, forcibly calming his nerves, assuring himself nothing was going to happen. 

“Okay… this is good- I mean, that’s good,” Kato rushed out, breathless. “I’m just going to come out with it. I’ve been thinking that…” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“I want to take this a step further.” 

Rosewyn’s spoon clattered against the ceramic plate and Kato winced at the sudden noise, rubbing at her ears. Niall’s jaw dropped as Kato’s grey eyes darted between the two of them, her bottom lip back between her teeth. 

“I’m sorry if it’s too early-”

“Yes.” 

Niall’s head whipped towards Rosewyn, who had tears streaming down her face as she leaped out of her seat and landed in Kato’s lap, making the alpha laugh tightly, securing an arm around the happily sobbing omega female. 

“Niall?” Kato asked skittishly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry I’m just-” Niall ran a hand through his hair, getting up from his seat and walking over. “I’m in shock. This is… a big deal, Kato. Are you sure?” 

Kato grinned. “You know damn well that I do things by instinct, love,” she got up, putting a finger under the blonde’s chin, tilting his head up so she could look him in his ocean blue eyes. “I do things on a whim, on impulse because I feel that it's right in my gut and there’s only been a handful of things that I regret. But the two of you…” 

She gripped on Rosewyn’s hand, who was blinking rapidly and wiping away tears with her sleeve. “This… might be the one thing that I’ve been very sure about since I first thought about it three months ago.” 

“Three-three months a-ago?” Rosewyn sobbed. “You’ve been thinking about this? About us?” Her brown eyes were bright but wet with happy tears. 

Niall’s heart swelled enormously for the alpha as she smiled sheepishly, ducking her head, letting go of Niall’s face. His cheeks were on fire and he didn’t realize he was grinning so wide until the alpha reached up and pinched his cheeks teasingly, squeezing the bit of fat. Rosewyn wrapped her arms around him, sniffling into his shirt but he didn’t mind as he held her close. 

“I’ve already asked the Ministry to be tested,” Kato added. “They’re… apprehensive because of my history with what happened between my mother and my father and how they treated me. But I swear to you two and the Moon Goddess above I will do everything to fully be together.” Kato kissed their foreheads in turn. “I’ve never wanted something more in my life. You two have become such an important part of my life that I really need you guys to think about something, okay?” 

“What is it?” Niall asked, his head swimming in warmth and happiness. 

They were really talking about this; mating together as a triad was a big deal. Feral alphas were usually tested to mate because of their lethal aggression towards other wolves, love interests or not. Most ferals weren’t known as protectors like Kato, who was raised much differently than the others. Ferals mainly stuck to being torturers or bounty hunters for the Ministry or lived in the wild. 

Kato sat back down, the two opting to sit near her legs, leaning against them as she played with their hair. 

“Can you two please spend time together? Make sure it’s something that you really want? After all, you both share me, you share an alpha and I know that omegas aren’t normally into it,” Kato sighed deeply. “I want you both, wholly and truly. But I want to make sure that you two are okay with each other. Completely comfortable and willing. And that you’re able to make each other happy once I start picking up missions again.” 

Rosewyn looked at Niall and he met her gaze. She grinned childishly, poking out her tongue at him and Niall’s face flushed bright red again, giggling softly but covering his mouth with his sweater-covered hands.

“We will,” Rosewyn chirped almost obediently, reaching over to take Niall’s hand. “But it’s a given that we do love each other.” 

Kato nodded firmly. “Okay. Well, I’m starving but thank you for being able to have this talk with me. It really means a lot. I love you both so much. Equally.” 

“And we love you, too,” Niall looked up at his alpha, his cheeks still a warm red. 

 

Liam’s cranium was pounding, the pressure unbearable. Empty water bottles littered the floor but didn’t help alleviate the pain in the omega’s head as he lay in bed, trying to sleep the pain off but instead kept waking up at half hour intervals. The pain seemed to get worse with every second that passed. 

There was a knock on the door and he grumbled, tentatively rolling over to shield himself from the blinding hallway light as the door opened. He heard the door close and gentle footsteps heading towards him. 

“Liam?” a soft, raspy voice cut the silence and Liam winced. 

There was a dip in his bed and a hand rested on Liam’s shoulder, warmth spreading across the omega’s bare torso. He whined, rolling back over onto his back and meeting Prince Zayn’s shining brown gaze. He blinked tiredly, letting out a breath. He was too exhausted enduring his headache to feel shocked that Zayn had waltzed into his room as if it was normal. 

“Are you okay, love?” Zayn asked softly, eyes glimmering with worry. 

Liam groaned. “My head just hurts,” he replied, voice cracking with lack of use. “What… what are you doing here?” 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Zayn told him, his fingers gently grazing his arm. Liam thanked the Goddess that the room was dark when his cheeks blossomed hotly. Zayn slid his fingers against the omega’s palm, intertwining their fingers. Liam couldn’t help the shy smile spreading across his face at the delightful action. 

“I’m sorry for getting upset at the festival a couple days ago,” Zayn whispered, frowning into the darkness. “That wasn’t very… me…” 

“What? No,” Liam squeezed their joint hands, shaking his head as little as he could. “You’re okay. Like I-I said… you are just protective.” 

Zayn grunted, shaking his head but didn’t say anything more. Silence warped through the air for awhile and Liam shut his eyes, concentrating on his quickened breathing and heartbeat, trying to slow it down. Zayn’s thumb ran over the back of his hand, quelling the banging in his head significantly. Liam sighed placidly; this was the first break of pain that his head seemed to give him today and he wasn’t going to take it for granted. 

“I’m heading to Harry’s Territory tomorrow,” Zayn broke the silence and Liam looked up at Zayn’s shadow but his eyes were trained at his side at their hands. The alpha chewed on his lip before talking again, “I asked my mom if you could come with.” 

Liam’s eyes widened and he sat up, his headache punching his skull but he ignored it as he couldn’t believe the words that came out of the Prince’s mouth. “Zayn? What?” he spluttered. “Why?”

Zayn looked at him. “Is that not okay?” he asked dumbly, scrunching his eyebrows. “Most servants would jump at the idea of leaving their responsibilities for a week or two.” He tilted his head questioningly. 

Liam stared at the Prince’s dark silhouette, his mouth agape at the Prince’s suggestion. “But it’s… such a short notice… you’re-we’re leaving tomorrow, how do I pack everything I need with me?” 

“You can always borrow things, stop worrying,” Zayn chuckled, nudging Liam’s shoulder with his own. “Harry has things at his Castle, too. You’re gonna be okay… if you want to come along.” 

“I’ll… go with you,” Liam said softly, face flushing. “I just… didn’t expect it.” 

“We leave late tomorrow so you’ll have time to pack a few things. I somehow persuaded my mom to also bring Niall and Rosewyn so that you wouldn’t feel lonely. Louis is also there, well, they live together,” Zayn rambled. “Sorry-”

“You’re okay!” Liam chirped quickly, shaking his head. “You’re bringing so many people- how?” 

Zayn laughed nervously. “I might have told my mom you and Niall will work extra hard when we get back… I just wanted you there with me, if you’re okay with it.” Zayn’s thumb brushed Liam’s cheek. “You make me feel comfortable.” 

Liam nodded. “I’m okay… okay.” 

“Good,” Zayn grinned. “Do you want to nap for a bit?” 

Liam shrugged. “I mean, I’m up.” 

Zayn’s smile turned cheeky before he tackled Liam back down to the bed, enticing a fit of giggles. “And now you’re back down. I’m down for a nap right now.” 

Liam froze as Zayn tucked himself into the sheets beside him, his arm holding his bare waist. Zayn seemed to sense it and tapped his skin. 

“Are you okay?” he asked for the second time that night. 

Liam gulped. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he squeaked out. 

The Prince smiled before laying his head next to Liam, humming comfortably. “Good. Goodnight.” 

 

_Dear fucking Goddess…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello!
> 
> hope you guys liked the chapter, its a bit short but I felt like I needed to write this before going onto Harry's birthday. The dreaded Xylon chapter creeps closer and closer... are you guys excited?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Zam


	11. Ludic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludic: full of fun and high spirits
> 
> Harry has a huge party to celebrate his birthday and Liam decides to get smashed. Niall and Rosewyn keep exploring their relationship in preparation for mating. Harry and Zayn have a meaningful talk.

“ _Happy Birthday Harry!_ ”

The party was in full swing barely an hour after sunset. Unlike Zayn’s tame night with friends, Harry’s was full of bumping music, the smell of marijuana and alcohol circling the air, and lots of dancing, screaming, and revealing clothing. It wasn’t Zayn’s cup of tea at all, he hated raucous parties like this and he knew he was going to be dealing with a hungover Prince tomorrow afternoon. 

Earlier in the day, Liam was stressing about what to wear and how to do his hair, which irked Zayn quite a bit. What was he trying to look good for? Liam looked fine as he was and besides, his hair would have been messed up from dancing as he was doing with Rosewyn and Niall at the moment. His face twisted up in what looked like a permanent smile and some fruit punch sloshed in the cup in his hand. The omega didn’t mind as he laughed and moved his feet with the music, ignoring the hungry stares of other wolves around him. 

Zayn’s lips turned upwards into a smirk as he turned around to watch his curly-headed best friend down a couple shots of straight vodka, ignoring the burning and bitter aftertaste as a group of people and a loud Louis cheered him on. He leisurely sipped on a spiked cherry seltzer, which was a little too sweet for his taste buds but it was a welcomed accompaniment to the party he was watching.

Kato had jabbed at him earlier about loosening up and not looking like Liam’s bodyguard. He had snorted and shook his head but he realized he was attentive and focused on the constantly moving surroundings, making sure nobody got too close to the more-than-tipsy omega. He assured himself that he didn’t want his mother’s favorite servant to get hurt away from home but primal urges surfaced, strongly claiming Liam as his omega. 

His lips stretched into a thin line at the truth. Zayn didn’t like admitting he had feelings for Liam. He wasn’t sure where they sat but it was definitely more than friends.

Speaking of the little heart-stealer, a hand gripped his arm and he looked down to see Liam’s stumbling form, who leaned heavily against him for support on wobbly legs and wonky eyesight. 

“The-the room is kind of, um, spin-spinning,” Liam hiccupped, his forehead drooping against Zayn’s shoulder for a brief moment before he yanked it back up, blinking owlishly up at the alpha, who almost lost his breath at bright, disco-lit hazel eyes. “Sorry,” the omega grinned up at him, cheeks shining a bright red. “Drinks are _ah-mazing_ tho!” 

Out of the corner of Zayn’s eye, he studied many unmated alphas eyeing Liam, noticing the different scent that the omega carried. The alpha cursed; he should have known that Liam’s freshwater scent would draw in many interested alphas. He slid an arm around Liam’s waist, trying to keep him on his feet instead of stumbling to the marble floor which was already littered with wet napkins, empty plastic cups, and tatters of colorful streamers. 

“Come on, let’s sit you down,” Zayn murmured to him and Liam nodded vigorously, giggling. The alpha scrunched his nose at the scent of sharp alcohol in Liam’s breath but settled the lovely omega on a nearby bench, snagging a bottle of water from a nearby refreshment table. “Drink,” he ordered gently, opening the bottle and carefully placing it in Liam’s hands. 

“Such a helpful alpha,” Liam slurred out, pointing at Zayn with one hand and lifting the bottle to his mouth with the other, nearly spilling all over himself. Zayn’s eye twitched. “Any omega would _love_ to have you as their mate, you know? You’re so caring and sweet and so, so thoughtful…” Liam rambled on as Zayn glared menacingly at eavesdropping alpha, his jaw clenching and mentally castrating him. The alpha quickly looked away, pretending that he was talking with his group of friends the whole time. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn muttered as Liam repeated the word “gorgeous man” twice in a different accent and laughing to himself. Prince Zayn couldn’t help but smile at Liam’s drunken antics. “You need to get to bed.” 

“What?” Liam shouted and a few others looked towards them. Zayn quickly shushed him, groaning. “don’wanna go to bed yet!” 

“Well, you’re pretty fucked, babe, so I think you should before you throw up or something,” Zayn muttered, twisting the cap back on the water bottle after precariously watching Liam wave it around in objection of bedtime. He sighed, lifting the loopy, intoxicated Liam in his arms, water bottle forgotten on the bench.

They had arrived to the Styles’s Territory two nights ago and Zayn helped Liam familiarize the area with a very chirpy Louis, while Harry was getting the Castle ready for his birthday. Kato had gone off to study martial arts with the Styles’s Territory’s army, leaving Niall and Rosewyn sharing a room all day. Liam was in extremely impressed at the Castle colors. As the Malik Territory was purple and gold, the Styles’s Territory was a blood red and silver. The Castle was also decorated more simplistically and softer; with white marble flooring and not as many pictures and decorative vases, which Liam seemed to like a lot. Zayn made a mental note for gifts later on. 

The two other omegas hadn’t come out until the party, looking closer than ever before with slightly rumpled clothes. Small giggles and secret smiles and touches were more conspicuous in the two omegas, leaving everyone in awe of how enamoured they were with each other. Zayn’s nose scrunched at the remembrance of their wrinkled appearance and the faint smell of copulation in the air around them. They were more devoted than ever but regardless of the physical displays of affection, Prince Zayn was happy they were getting along, especially with Kato proposing to mate as a triad. 

The alpha wanted to change out of his slacks before assisting Liam to bed but as he was changing in the guest closet, he heard a soft thump and a moan outside. Yanking on his sweatpants, he opened the door to find Liam laying on his bed, struggling to tug the tangled sheets over his body. “Liam,” Zayn called his name and the omega whined. 

“I’m tired!” the omega exclaimed, blinking sleepily up at Zayn, who bit down on his lip to contain a smile. “Please tuck me in?” 

“Babe, this isn’t your room, this is my room,” Zayn chuckled, moving to gather the exhausted Liam in his arms but the omega squirmed away, pushing at the alpha’s chest. 

“Sleep here,” Liam mumbled out. “No more moving… I feel sick.” 

“But this is my-”

“Don’t care, sleep now,” Liam smacked Zayn right in the face as he tried to pick up the omega again, fingers dragging across Zayn’s nose and shadowy beard. “Oooh, scruffy!” 

“Not the beard,” Zayn muttered, jerking his head away from Liam’s grabby hands. “Fine… sleep here then,” Zayn pulled away, standing and watching the inebriated omega squirm around to get comfortable on the bed before he laid on his back, his arms above his head. 

“Naked, please!” 

Zayn’s eye bulged out of his head at the command, almost choking on his own spit. “W-what?” he gasped out. 

“Shirt feels gross, off please!” Liam writhed around, wrestling with the white button up shirt he was wearing. 

Zayn tutted, batting his hands away and carefully undoing the buttons, breathing slightly labored at how close he was to Liam’s golden skin. The smell of Liam’s cologne had his head swirling with thoughts of being able to hold him. Liam threw the shirt to the otherside of the room once Zayn mostly got it off, opting to lay on his stomach. A few seconds later, the omega was fast asleep, snoring softly.

The Prince rubbed his eyes tiredly, adjusting Liam to make sure there was enough respectful room between them before pulling the blanket up over Liam’s legs, shuddering at the fact that he was sleeping in jeans. 

The suite that Harry let Zayn stay in, thankfully, had a small bar in the corner of the room, stocked with a couple expensive bottles of whiskey. Zayn tediously filled two glasses with water before placing it on Liam’s nightstand along with two pills he fished around in his bag for. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, his heart rate pumping a hundred miles a minute at the fact he was sleeping next to Liam, who had adjusted up on his side. 

Zayn prayed to the Goddess that Liam didn’t suddenly puke in the bed before falling into a much-needed and dreamless sleep. 

 

Liam remembered waking up twice in the middle of the night. 

Once was to shove off his uncomfortable jeans and freeing his legs from the tight confinements, leaving him in grey boxers, and sighing happily against the soft, cool sheets of the bed he was sleeping in. His body, head, and limbs all felt like lead was strapped to them but he was comfortable. He fell back asleep very quickly. 

The second time his throat and mouth were dry and he wearily had sat up, seeing the glass of water sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He tossed the two pills haphazardly into his mouth and gulped down the much-needed liquid before burrowing back under the blankets. His legs kicked a bit too far out and bumped someone else and he froze as the figure only groaned, shuffled a bit before stilling again. 

Liam laid back down carefully, trying not to disturb the figure, who he soon found out to be Zayn. Releasing a shocked breath, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep as best he could but it was tough considering his skin felt hot and his heart was fooled into thinking they were sprinting a marathon. It took a good twenty minutes to get his breathing back under control and he counted sheep before sleep dragged him under again. 

A few hours later, the smell of eggs and bacon roused Liam from his sleep. His noggin and whole body felt sluggish and heavy as he groaned with slight movement of his limbs. It took everything for Liam to sit up against the pillows, rubbing the crusty gunk from his eyes and trying to remember where he was. 

He took a deep breath and his eyes widened at the strong scent of Prince Zayn in the air but it was stale, signaling that he was gone from the room. He noticed a black trolley with silver appliances on top of it where the smell of hot food was coming from. The air was cold and he noticed a sweater at the end of the bed and he crawled over to grab it, putting it on without a second thought as he opened the lids to the food on the tray. 

The sweater smelled heavily of Zayn and Liam’s cheeks flushed hotly as he dug into the food without preamble, not even putting what he wanted on a plate and eating it straight out of the serving trays. Half the eggs and the rest of the bacon were gone within minutes. The food hit Liam a bit after and he sat back, setting the fork down to rest, sipping at the glass of water.

_“Take a breather, you had a rough night. See you later, darling xx -Zayn”_

Liam shook his head at the note, smiling around the last forkful of eggs in his mouth and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

Last night came back in waves and he smiled, remembering all the playfulness and hilarity of dancing with Niall and Rosewyn. He recalled the many drinks he seemed to sip at, how many songs that played and, unfortunately, the many pairs of eyes that seemed to be on him. He bit his lip, cringing at the idea of another alpha trying to sweet talk him. 

And then Zayn had put him to bed.

His skin heated again at the blurred memories of Zayn helping him to his room and gently undressing him so he wouldn’t get too hot in the night. Liam was rather disappointed he didn’t wake up with Zayn, since they seemed to always spend every minute together. He suspected that the dark-haired Prince went to go spend time with Harry. 

Liam rummaged through his bag, grabbing new clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower to wake up his still torpid body. He decided to text Niall, Rosewyn, and Louis to see if they were open to chill out in a room together and just watched movies but he also felt like taking a long nap after the breakfast he had. 

➤

Warm hands cupped Niall’s cheeks, placing a kiss on the tip of nose followed by a soft giggle. With sleepiness forgotten about, Niall’s eyes flicked open, his arms opening to tackle the other female omega back onto the bed, the two of them erupting into loud laughter as the door to the room opened. Niall didn’t move from his spot on top of Rosewyn, as he rather liked the warmth and softness of skin that brushed together. They were both in their undergarments, which was how they slept usually. 

Despite the energetic and vivacious night before, the two hadn’t drank as much as they thought they did. The two were inseparable, never parting for more than three seconds from each other, especially with lurking wolves around. Harry’s parties were usually safe and most wolves never disrespected another within the Castle but befuddled omegas that weren’t thinking straight would always entice a desperate alpha.

Nothing horrible happened the night before. Kato was too well-known at the Styles’s Territory so if anyone messed with who she loved, they would never see the light of day again, and the higher-ups would let her do as she pleased. She was respected amongst the Royals despite her past and messy bloodline. 

Coffee-brown met sky-blue and Rosewyn’s radiant smile suddenly turned shy as the other male fully took her in, admiring her. Niall hadn’t exactly realized how pretty Rosewyn really was; black hair falling in silky curls, just past her shoulders that looked absolutely stunning in a high ponytail and brown eyes that shone gold in the sun or turned almost black when she got protective. He leaned in and her eyes closed, her soft lips waiting for the kiss that he insinuated. 

“This is quite the show,” Kato’s voice cut through their quiet silence after Niall pulled away from Rosewyn before getting off of her, but staying close. She gripped onto his hand, offering him a small smile before resting her head against his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. 

“We missed you,” Rosewyn piped up, looking up at Niall, who smiled down at her, flicking her nose with his tongue. 

“And I’ve missed you. I’m starting to think you two are more into each other than with me in the mix,” Kato teased, giving each omega a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The alpha made a show of sniffing the air before a huge smirk etched itself onto her face. “You two were quite busy, weren’t you?” There was no sign of jealousy at all. 

Rosewyn blushed furiously, trying to hide her face into Niall’s bare shoulder, who smiled sheepishly before kissing the top of the other omega’s head. “Couldn’t help it. Niall’s just… he’s amazing.” 

“I’m amazing?” Niall scoffed, pulling away with a surprised look on his face. “Well, the thing you do with your hips-” his hands moved to Rosewyn’s ribs, digging into the tender flesh and a yelp came from her along with more laughter.

“Okay, okay, enough before I have to fuck you two myself to see what you guys were up to,” Kato laughed and poked each of them in the ribs, climbing onto the bed and resting back against the fluffy pillows. “This is your bonding time while I finish my training, I don’t want to interrupt that.”

“Are you back finally?” Rosewyn asked, leaping to cuddle into Kato’s side, who’s arm wrapped around her, holding her close. “We want to spend time with you, too!” 

Kato was busy getting back into training with the elite warriors around Rometas to take on missions to help find the missing omegas. She had wanted to be diverse in many tactics in hopes to get out of every possible sticky situation. Kato had initially took time off from her bounty-hunting duties to spend time with her mates and eventually bond them to her before she served the country again. Her nerves fluttered with excitement and delirium knowing that she was finally in the process of courting the two, beautiful omegas.

Right now, Kato helped from the sidelines as her other comrades were out searching for the omegas. She spent hours going through different reports and paperwork, often rereading everything they had to the point where she memorized them, to see where the omegas had last been seen and possible wolves that were responsible for the kidnappings. 

She noticed a lot of pointers towards the Sullivan Territory but she didn’t want to assume anything without proper proof and speculations. Kato was very patient, one of the most patient wolves in her line of work. 

“I have a few hours before the next drill I’m observing,” Kato yawned as Niall burrowed into the alpha’s other side. “Mm, I like coming back to a cuddly pair. I’m quite down for a nap, I’ve been up for almost twenty-six hours. You two set an alarm for a couple hours, yeah?”

The two quickly did as they were told before pawing at Kato’s shirt, tugging restlessly at it until it came off. They sighed at the comfort their alpha’s bare skin gave them, placing tentative kisses on her shoulders. Little whines escaped Niall’s mouth and the alpha laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Kato smiled at the two of them growing drowsy as they traced patterns on her stomach. She closed her eyes, holding her omegas close with the most prideful smile on her face. 

She couldn’t wait to make both of them fully hers. 

➤

“How do you feel about him?” 

“Feel about who?” 

“Don’t play stupid, Zayn.”

Zayn laughed, meeting gazes with his tired best friend, who was looking meaningfully at him. There was deep bags under his eyes and Zayn blatantly ignored the smell of sex in the room. He guessed Harry and Louis also a “quickie” in the morning before Louis was on his way to do his own business around the Castle. It was then when Harry had called Zayn over, whining about no one taking care of him. 

Zayn sighed, leaning against the bedpost and rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip as Harry absent-mindedly sipped at his tea. “Liam’s good,” he finally answered Harry’s question, nodding to himself. 

“Just good?” Harry asked, raising a brow. “He’s not amazing in the sack or any-” 

Zayn balked. “We haven’t… fucked,” he shot Harry a glare who laughed before holding his head, groaning in pain at his headache. “Serves you right. Why are you asking anyway?”

“Can I not inquire about my best friend’s love life? Come on, Zayn, how do you really feel about him? Goddess knows you’ve been feeling _something_ for the boy. I thought you were just dark and heartless for whatever reason until Liam came around two years ago. Why do you like him so much?” Harry explained, raising a brow and sipping at his tea again. “Tell me, Z, what do you like about him?” 

Zayn folded his arms, sending Harry a deadly glare. “I am not a giggly, mate-crazy female, Harry, I don’t like to… talk about my love life. I don’t think I have one. I’ll get married when I find him-”

“You said _him_! So you’re intending on marrying Liam? Have you asked to court him yet?” 

“You’re irritating,” Zayn shot back at him, rolling his eyes. “Of course not, I want to… let Liam fully express himself first. Feel comfortable... marriage talk is too early,” Zayn mumbled. He waved his hand, trying to change the subject. “Anyway, what’s new-”

“No, no, no!” Harry shouted, waving a finger. “We are going to talk about Liam! How does he make you feel, huh? I want to know, Zayn, spit it out!” 

“I am not spitting anything, that is a disgusting way-”

“You of all people know it's a figure of speech!” Harry patted the bed enthusiastically, tea sloshing dangerously within the white china. “Come on now, sit down and we can talk about Liam and how adorable he is, yes?” 

“I am not sitting on that bed. You fucked Louis last night and this morning,” Zayn’s gloomy stare never wavered. “Harry, I don’t want to talk about this…” 

Harry coughed, shaking his head. “All you speak is nonsense, now tell me how you feel. This is healthy, this is what best friends do.” 

Zayn sighed heavily, sitting carefully on the corner of the bed. “I just like him a lot. I don’t really seem to have a reason,” he finally said. “There, happy?” 

Harry blinked. “There’s no butterflies in your stomach or you get all smiley when you’re around him or if someone says his name? Do you not feel like he’s watching you all the time so you try to show off or make sure you’re doing your best? Haven’t done anything just for him?” The other Prince threw out other suggestions to help Zayn talk about his feelings with the shy omega but the brown-eyed Prince bit his lip, grumbling under his breath. 

Liam made Zayn feel all of that, and more. Zayn wanted to give Liam the world. As creepy as it sounded, Zayn had had his eye on Liam for a long while, since the day the omega stepped through the palace doors and his mother announced he would be her personal servant. He remembered the day he first came to collect laundry, Liam had bowed and stuttered out that he only came to get his dirty laundry. 

“ _Don’t bow to me again, unless you are submitting to me to be your alpha_ ,” Zayn had told him monotonously as the omega slowly followed him into his room. 

“S-Sorry-”

“Don’t be. My basket will be here, you may come in and take it whenever you need to. Just knock before you come in,” Zayn waved his hand around, gesturing to the hamper. “Thank you.” 

Zayn smiled fondly at the memory, shaking his head and his eyes lit with mirth. He briefly forgot where he was before he met Harry’s bright, excited green gaze. Zayn groaned, rubbing at his temples. 

“You were thinking about him, weren’t you?” Harry teased and Zayn chucked a circle pillow at him, grinning regardless. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Zayn muttered. “I do like him a lot. Does that satisfy you?” 

Harry laughed. “I’m just giving you shit, Z. I just want you to be happy and you know it. That’s all I ever wanted for you.” 

Zayn nodded. “Thanks, Haz,” he replied as they both fell into a comfortable silence. Harry sank further into the pillows and Zayn got up, distracting himself by making the bed and picking up Harry’s and Louis’s strewn-out clothes, tossing everything he saw in the hamper before washing his hands and returning to the bed, sitting on a pillow. 

 

Prince Zayn Malik knew he was in deep shit since the day Liam stepped through those damn Castle doors and he didn’t raise one damn finger to stop anything that happened in the last few months since the Winter’s Fall. Spring was coming and he knew there would be many opportunities to show Liam how he felt without having to talk at all; Zayn hated talking about his feelings. 

Courting an omega was a very big deal, as it was a huge stepping stone in a relationship. Everyone in the Malik Castle probably knew about his feelings towards Liam; the way he acted wasn’t hidden or subtle at all. Liam would be spoiled and accepted into the family without a single word. Zayn didn’t know if Liam would be comfortable like that; actually, he didn’t know where he stood with the omega. He just knew they were leaning towards more than friends.

 _Baby steps_ , he thought as he poured himself a cup of tea. _Baby steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that everyone fancied this chapter bc I had a lot of satisfaction writing it. I have decided a few more chapters of cute ziam just to establish where they are in their relationship before Xylon comes into try and "destroy it all". I am definitely writing a cute football (soccer, for americans) themed chapter because it's warming up in the story.
> 
> I also realized that I don't really focus on the kidnapped omegas as much but at the same time, this is about ziam and how cute they are. Maybe I'll do a chapter on Kato working on that case, who knows? 
> 
> Until next chapter, au revoir!
> 
> -Zam


	12. Author's Note: Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of what's going on.

Hey, its been awhile. 

And no, I'm not ditching this story. 

I'm sorry for the whole wait only for you guys to open up to a note but here, I will explain why/what's going on that I can't update as often BUT I still have an interest in writing this. I have vowed to finish this story to best of my ability before trying to move on with anything else, you have my word. 

I recently have found out that I am transmale. Or rather, I've always known but I've finally accepted it. It's strange to just come out to a bunch of people reading my stories, people I don't really know and all they do is read my stories. I thank you for all your love and support for this story, I'm very happy with the success of it. I love you guys. 

So with that, you can't imagine the stress and dysphoria I must feel on a daily basis, and sure, its not something people would normally understand. Transgendered people are the only people who would understand such a thing, and honestly it kind of sucks. I've had switched my pronouns to male at my work and people still struggle using it. People use my deadname, forgetting that I prefer a shortened verson of it to keep it gender neutral or go by "Zion"/"Z". I have a lot on my plate, paying off a new car, going to work everyday and facing constant misgendering and overall misunderstanding of who I am. Having no one to talk to about it. The only people who don't know are my parents and my mother seems upset with me about throwing out my girly clothes. But I'm slowly fixing all of that? Today, I'm going to the doctor's and trying to get a referral to a transgender therapist. Everything has been slow but baby steps is the way to go. 

I've also wanted to mention that I do, in fact, want to rewrite this story a bit. Over the past months I have reread everything and there are somethings with detailed descriptions and somethings that seem like I have just written it to put out a chapter. I believe every author wants to put out work they're proud of and I mean, you guys will read anything, I'm sure, at this point. Believe me when I say that this story is always on the back of my mind but over the months, I've developed better and more detailed characters in my head. As an example, I find it a bit hard writing about a threeway couple, because I've never been in one myself, but I wouldn't get rid of Rosewyn completely. I'd put more focus on Gracelyn as a barrier between Liam and Zayn. I would switch Kato as a boy, even though strong female characters are one of my favorite things to write about, but it makes sense to have Kato more male and aggressive (she has short hair already so she basically is one). I would write off Zayn to be more complicated and aggressive. Liam to have a better backstory and to be more reserved other than literally jumping onto Zayn the way that he is. His father to be more stern and stoic, Zayn's sisters to have a bit more presence. Maybe having nests instead of bedrooms for the feral characters.

I have a knack for spotting things I would change and its honestly annoying. But being a writer - you always want to do better. 

Why not make a draft and publish it when I'm done? Well, you guys are the reason. Reads shouldn't effect the way we writers work, there's a good writer in all of us, with or without them. I've been honing my skills writing novels and fanfictions for almost ten years (I'm nearly 21 now, haha). I can literally write forever but life isn't always easy. The things in my life prevent me from writing how I used to, prevent me from writing better because I'm so distracted as it is. 

But readers encourage me and make my day a little bit better with their excited comments about what's to happen. The story could happen a little bit faster and I'm jealous of the ziam fic writers that can perfectly execute their ideas and have people lost in their little world. It's impressive and I'm glad I have such role model stories to look up to. I want to be among the ranks, I guess. 

Good news tho: I have started working on revisions. Not much will change but I will slowly formulate this story into one I can be proud of. It will be some progress, I've begun writing down chapter one. To know if the chapter has been revised, there will be "(R)" after every chapter title so be sure to check back every once in awhile. The story will be on hold until I'm done making revisions. I'm sorry to the readers who have ditched this work since it is a WIP. But at the same time I don't care because I will always put myself first. This will be finished someday and I hope everyone is there to see it. 

Thank you for reading, this is probably the most drastic author's note I've ever made but thank you to everyone who understands and will patiently wait for everything to unfold. Dysphoria is my biggest enemy at the moment, sometimes I can't even work up the energy to get out of bed on my days off and do something productive. But this story, I want this story to happen, trust me. It will happen in due time. 

Thank you again, and hopefully see you very, very soon! Much love to everyone who has stuck around and to my LGBTQ+ community, I adore you guys. 

-Zion 🥰


End file.
